Home Sweet Home
by Erika Keysie
Summary: [UA] Derek prend des vacances méritées pour revenir dans sa ville natale. Après un voyage en avion... inhabituel, il atterrit à L.A puis est récupéré par sa soeur Laura afin de regagner sa petite ville tranquille. Hum, tranquille ? C'était bien ce qu'il croyait, ça. La vérité est tout autre, et il le découvrira à ses dépends...
1. Chapter 1

BONJOUR. Lancez-moi des pierres, allez-y, je n'esquiverais même pas. Je sais, plus d'un mois que vous attendez le chapitre de ALCDJ VI et voilà que je me pointe de nouveau avec autre chose. Je vous fais le coup à chaque fois hein ? Pour avoir le chapitre 6, j'ai débord écrire Undercover. Et bah voilà, pour le 7, j'écris Home Sweet Home. Et comme je ne sais absolument pas faire d'OS, voici de nouveau une petite fiction.

Et en plus, comme j'ai envie d'avoir plein de reviews parce que je jalouse trop Eowin - qui ne mérite pas ses reviews parce que les UA doivent être sur FictionPress ! :D - , je la poste en plusieurs parties - bon le fait que j'ai pas terminé mais qu'après conciliabule on m'ait demandé de poster à beaucoup joué sur le fait qu'il soit en plusieurs partie, dont voici la première partie ! - donc j'ignore le nombre xD Quatre ? Cinq chapitres ? No lo se ! Tout ce que je peux vous dire, ou plutôt demander, c'est qu'il n'y ait pas de bonus parce que sinon je suis finie xD

Un merci énorme à Kitsune Aquatik qui me bêtatise encore :coeur sur ta faaaceeeuh: ainsi qu'à LittleRedRidingGraphic pour son avis et sa superbe cover :coeur:, et à Damonia Sicilia pour son avis aussi que je solicite H24, ainsi - encore- qu'au Club des Citrons Verts pour m'avoir décidé à poster :D

 _N'oubliez pas de passer sur mon profil pour vous tenir au courant des news et pour me suivre sur Facebook où je me plains tout le temps mais où je fais aussi des sondages auprès de mes lecteurs pour vous laissez le choix de lire ce que vous préférez :D De plus, je ne rechigne jamais à piailler sur tout et n'importe quoi, j'aime bavarder ;D_

 **Titre :** Home Sweet Home - comment traduire ? hum, bienvenue chez soi ? nan, De retour au bercail ? Peut-être, je sais pas en fait xD

 **Disclamer :** Rien ne m'appartient, évidemment, sauf l'intrigue de dingue.

 **Pairing** : Non, sérieux, vous savez pas ?

 **Rating :** Non, sérieux, là non plus vous savez pas ? Allez, c'est moi quoi ! **M !** Pour ce chapitre en revanche un p'tit T voire K :p

 **Genre** : Horreur - Romantique - Humour - Mystère. Il parait d'après mes bêtas testeuses que c'est angoissant (pas dans la première partie, j'ai commencé soft xD) donc si vous êtes craintifs ne lisez pas le soir ou ne lisez pas du tout :D

 **Univers Alternatif :** Comment ça, c'est du foutage de gueule par rapport à ce que j'ai dit plus haut ? Mais non. Bref. Talia et papa Hale sont vivants, tout comme Cora, Derek et Laura ne se sont jamais quittés, oncle Peter n'est pas non plus mort ni brûlé ni rien quoi. Les membres famille Hale ne sont pas des loups-garous. Claudia est vivante mais a divorcé de John - oui je continuerais de l'appeler John - et Stiles est parti vivre avec sa mère pendant la majeure partie de sa vie. Voilà ! Maintenant, je vous laisse lire ! :D

Ah, non, attendez ! Je dédis cet écrit à Arm des McD pour lui remonter le moral parce que je la n'aime fort :coeur:

Et aussi à LittleRedRidingGraphic parce qu'elle a rien à lire le dimanche xD

Voilà, vous pouvez lire maintenant :')

* * *

 **Home Sweet Home**

Derek Hale, jeune businessman de vingt-huit ans, embarquait enfin dans l'avion que le ramenait dans sa ville natale pour quelques petits jours de vacances. Les hôtesses n'avaient pas été très pressées de les faire monter dans l'appareil, et il avait poireauté pendant vingt bonnes minutes avant de pouvoir grimper dans l'oiseau métallique. Quand il trouva sa place, il s'installa avec un soupir de lassitude et de fatigue. Il menait une véritable vie de dingue et ces quelques jours de vacances dans sa famille lui feraient le plus grand bien (ça ne le reposerait pas, pour sûr, avec ses deux sœurs, son oncle, et le reste de sa famille, se reposer n'était certainement pas au programme, mais ça lui ferait du bien quand même).

Les autres passagers grimpèrent un à un dans l'appareil, guidés gentiment par les hôtesses, et rejoignirent sagement leur place après avoir rangé leurs bagages à main. L'avion n'était pas très grand, seulement deux rangées de deux places. Il n'avait pas besoin d'un jet pour aller dans sa ville natale, et franchement il avait hésité à prendre une place en éco, mais s'était finalement dit que, trois heures de vol, c'était long tout de même, mieux valait les passer correctement.

L'avion était presque entièrement empli à présent et ne restait que quelques places de-ci de-là rapidement comblées. Il se demanda fugitivement s'il allait avoir le loisir d'avoir deux places pour lui, mais finalement le dernier passager monta à bord, dut se rattraper à un pan de l'avion pour ne pas tomber avant d'être dirigé vers la fin de l'appareil pour prendre place. Juste à temps. Il remonta l'allée, encore et encore, et Derek sut que l'énergumène qui venait encore de se rattraper de justesse avant de s'étaler par terre, serait son voisin pour ce vol. « Génial », pensa-t-il. Il ne lui manquait plus que ça pour terminer sa journée en beauté : un mec pas capable d'avancer sans tomber et à l'air plus gauche qu'un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine dansant la polka. Et malheureusement, le businessman avait raison. Le jeune homme, plus jeune que lui mais sûrement de deux ou trois ans seulement, s'arrêta devant sa rangée. Et, évidemment, le siège du cadet était celui près du hublot. Autrement dit, Derek allait devoir se déplacer. Ce qu'il commença à faire – bon ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça non plus, bien entendu, mais il était fatigué et voulait juste rester assis.

« Vous dérangez pas m'sieur » lui lança alors le plus jeune.

Derek cligna un instant des yeux fixant le maladroit qui allait réellement essayer de passer en force sans lui laisser le temps de se lever pour faciliter l'atteinte de son but. Il était châtain foncé, les cheveux court mais pas trop, un visage souriant d'une blancheur de porcelaine parsemée de grains de beauté, dont un près de son œil droit, et un autre près de ses lèvres rosées. Ses pommettes étaient légèrement rougie par le froid qu'il faisait dehors, n'ayant pas eu le temps encore de se réchauffer. Il était toute en longueur, un corps longiligne fin qui cachait sans doute une musculature discrète.

Le brun fut arraché à sa contemplation – quoi ? non, plutôt… observation critique, oui, voilà – lorsqu'effectivement, le jeune passa, lui marchant sur les pieds, ayant failli lui tomber dessus deux fois et lui ayant écraser les doigts sur l'accoudoir. Vraiment, Derek sentait que le vol allait être long. Très long. Surtout si l'énergumène comptait aller aux toilettes pendant le vol. Alors là, ça serait le pompon du bouquet de la Garonne ! Le jeune s'excusa cinq ou six fois d'affilées dans un seul souffle avant de finalement se détendre dans son siège. Derek tourna la tête du côté de l'allée et regarda les hôtesses s'affairer avant de se positionner correctement pendant le discours du pilote. Elles montrèrent les gestes de sécurité, en parfaite synchronisation, et finalement, l'avion commença doucement à rouler en direction de la piste.

« Je trouve leurs gestes stupides » commenta le jeune près de lui en soupirant. « Dans la panique, personne ne respectera jamais les consignes. Qui va se souvenir de tout ça ? Et les parents, ils s'occuperont d'abord de leurs enfants avant de s'occuper d'eux-mêmes, pur instinct de protection paternel et maternelle. »

Derek tourna la tête vers son voisin, haussant un vague sourcil surpris. Il était la première personne que le brun rencontrait à penser comme ça. Quoiqu'il n'ait pas vraiment d'avis sur la question, il répondit un simple « Probablement », histoire d'être poli (oui, sa maman l'avait bien élevé, que croyez-vous !). Le silence se fit – silence relatif dans un avion où des gens parlent et des marmots braillent m'enfin – entre eux et Derek se perdit dans ses pensées quelques instants, jusqu'à ce que l'avion soit haut dans les airs et que le « ding » caractéristique de ce genre d'appareil retentisse, signalant qu'ils pouvaient retirer leur ceinture s'ils le souhaitaient.

« Vous allez à Los Angeles ? » demanda brusquement le jeune, le tirant de ses réflexions. « Enfin, sans indiscrétion bien sûr… »

Derek retint le rictus qui menaçait de tordre ses lèvres. Bien sûr. Néanmoins, comme ça ne lui coûtait rien de répondre et qu'il mettait un point d'honneur à respecter les valeurs que sa mère lui avait inculquées, il se tourna vers lui.

« Cet avion va-t-il autre part qu'à Los Angeles ? » fit-il sans véritablement répondre.

« Euh… Non » répliqua le jeune en se grattant la tête. « Enfin, je ne crois pas. »

Le brun haussa les sourcils d'une manière entendue.

« Dans ce cas, vous avez votre réponse » lui lança-t-il avec un léger – très léger – sourire amusé – peut-être moqueur.

Son voisin laissa simplement échapper un « Oh ! » compréhensif avant d'avoir l'air un peu vexé. Hum, susceptible avec ça ? Et bah…

« Non mais, j'voulais dire : vous allez visiter la ville ? Parce que, sincèrement, en Californie, y'a autre chose à visiter que L.A. » persista tout de même le cadet ses yeux noisettes posés sur le brun.

« Non, je suis Californien, je connais déjà la région… » répondit aimablement – si, si… avec un peu de sarcasme peut-être, mais c'était aimable – Derek.

« Ah ! Vous me rassurez alors. Je suis Californien de naissance, aussi, et je trouve vraiment dommage que les touristes ne se contentent que de visiter Los Angeles sans visiter les villes autour. Personnellement, la ville d'où je viens est adorable, vraiment ! Bon, les gens y sont un peu bizarre des fois mais sinon, elle a beaucoup de beaux bâtiments aux architectures complexes. C'est à voir ! » s'enthousiasma le jeune.

« Je veux bien vous croire » assura le brun avec un sourire poli.

Sa ville natale n'était pas digne d'intérêt, selon lui, quoiqu'elle ait deux-trois monuments sympathiques. De là à en faire le principal revenu grâce au tourisme… quand même pas. Pourtant, il ne dénigrait pas sa ville, bien au contraire, il la trouvait très bien, très belle. Simplement, il savait pertinemment qu'elle était loin des critères nécessaires pour y établir un tourisme durable et pour en faire une ville mondiale…

« Je suis impatient de retourner dans ma ville ! Je suis sûr que mon père a profité de mon départ pour recommencer à manger n'importe comment sans faire attention à son cholestérol. Ah ! les parents ! » se désespéra le cadet.

Derek ne retint pas le sourire qui étira ses lèvres, un sourire plus sincère. Finalement, son voisin était tout de même sympathique. Et ce n'était pas si désagréable que ça de discuter tranquillement, même s'il avait espéré avoir la paix pour trois heures avant de devoir affronter le capharnaüm dans lequel vivait sa famille.

Ils papotèrent donc durant le vol, parlant respectivement de leur famille – l'oncle bizarre, la grand-mère gâteuse, les sœurs démoniaques… -, de leur travail – « Sans rire, vous êtes PDG ? » « Non, pas vraiment, j'ai monté une société avec mon meilleur ami il y a quatre ans » -, et de leur loisir – bien sûr qu'être supporteur des Metz était un passe-temps super !

Finalement, l'avion finit par atterrir à Los Angeles, et Derek regrettait presque – presque, hein – de devoir descendre de l'appareil. Il était plutôt bien dans cet avion. Il dit au revoir à son voisin, et ils furent séparés par la petite foule qui se précipitait pour sortir de l'engin. Il l'aperçut une ou deux fois après pour récupérer les bagages et à la sortie de l'aéroport et ce fut tout. Sa sœur Laura se gara au dépose minutes et il grimpa dans la voiture sous les babillages enthousiastes de sa grande sœur.

« Der' ! Ça fait tellement plaisir de te voir ! Désolée, p'tit frère, mais on va pas au Manoir, Maman et Papa m'ont dit de te conduire directement chez John. Il nous a tous invité à une petite fête surprise pour son fils qui revient en ville pendant ses vacances. Je pense pas que toi et Cora vous vous en souveniez, du gamin. La dernière fois qu'on l'a vu, tu devais avoir sept ans et lui, p'tit bout, dans les quatre ans. Tu te souviens de Claudia ? L'ex-femme de John ? Elle est partie vivre ailleurs avec Stiles, le vieux Stilinski n'avait son fils que pour les vacances, quand nous on partait voir grand-mère au lac… M'enfin, depuis qu'il est majeur, le p'tiot vient le plus souvent possible à Beacon Hills pour voir son vieux père. Il est adorable. Épuisant, mais adorable, et d'une intelligence redoutablement machiavélique. »

Et sa sœur continua tout le long du trajet ainsi, ne lui laissant jamais assez de temps pour prendre la parole. En gros, elle faisait un genre de monologue, déballant ce qu'elle avait à dire sans se soucier de savoir s'il l'écoutait vraiment ou non. Laura lui avait manqué, oui, mais il saturait déjà.

La voiture de sa sœur se gara devant une maison bleue pâle où étaient déjà garées plusieurs autres voitures dont celle du Shérif.

* * *

Je sais, c'est court, mais hey, c'est une mise en bouche :D (oui j'ai aussi remarqué que la longueur de la présentation fait presque la moitié de ce post x) chuuut)

La suite, je ne sais pas pour quand elle est, peut-être dimanche prochain ? Allez savoir !

En attendant, j'attends vos commentaires avec impatience ! :D

Je vous love d'amour véritable yep yep !

Amour, Gloire et Beauté mes amours :coeur:

EK.


	2. La légende de la Mère Tildaut

_Coucou !_

Me revoilà en ce dimanche pour vous donner la suite de HSH ! Un peu plus longue que la première partie, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

Je remercie chacun d'entre vous pour tout l'amour que vous me donnez ! Vous aidez à satisfaire mon besoin narcissique de reconnaissance (ça faisait longtemps que je l'avait pas dit !) :coeur: Donc merci pour tout les favs/follows et les reviews ! J'vous aime trop fort :coeur:

Merci à ma Kitsu d'amour pour la bêta, elle est toujours trop incroyable :coeur:

Je décline toute responsabilité si le contenu du chapitre vous parait Wat Da Fuk parce que, honnêtement, Stiles a pris le contrôle sans ma permission... Non mais, vraiment, je n'avais l'intention d'écrire ce qu'il y a dans ce chapitre Oo ... Alors pour l'occas' j'ai mis un titre :D

~Bonne Lecture~

* * *

Partie deux : La légende de la Mère Tildaut.

 _La voiture de sa sœur se gara devant une maison bleue pâle où étaient déjà garées plusieurs autres voitures dont celle du Shérif._

« Mince, le p'tit doit déjà être arrivé ! On a loupé la surprise » bouda la brune en coupant le contact.

Derek lui tapota l'épaule avec une certaine moquerie avant de s'extraire du véhicule pour se diriger vers la porte d'entrée. Quand sa sœur l'eut rejoint, il frappa et c'est John qui leur ouvrit la porte. Ses traits s'illuminèrent d'un sourire quand il aperçut les retardataires.

« Laura ! Et Derek ! Viens par-là mon grand ! Ça fait un bail que t'es pas venu nous honorer de ta présence, fiston ! » lança joyeusement le Shérif en prenant brièvement le brun dans ses bras avant de faire de même avec la frangine. « Entrez, faites comme chez vous ! Stiles est monté poser sa valise et se changer, il ne devrait pas tarder. »

Derek et Laura entrèrent et rejoignirent directement le salon où s'étaient regroupés les autres invités. Il salua la foule, une personne après l'autre, les connaissant tous depuis son enfance, avant de rester papoter avec sa mère et son père, rapidement rejoint par son oncle Peter. Alors qu'il discutait tranquillement, un énorme poids s'abattit sur ses épaules tandis qu'un « Rekichou » retentissait à ses oreilles.

« Bonjour à toi aussi, Cora » souffla-t-il comme sous un effort phénoménal. « Dis donc, t'as pas pris un peu de poids depuis la dernière fois ? »

Cora lui pinça la joue avant de descendre de son dos.

« Simplement le poids de mon intelligence, grincheux ! T'as pas l'habitude toi, t'as la tête vide » le railla-t-elle avec un grand sourire content.

Ils se chamaillèrent un peu jusqu'à ce que Talia, leur mère, les rappelle à l'ordre sous les rires étouffés des autres invités.

« Derek, Cora, vous vous souvenez de mon fils ? » résonna la voix du Shérif derrière eux.

Les deux concernés se tournèrent d'un même mouvement et Derek se figea, stupéfait. Un garçon se tenait devant lui, plus jeune de deux ou trois ans, les cheveux châtains foncés, les yeux noisettes, la peau porcelaine, les grains de beauté, et les lèvres rosées… Impossible. Ce genre de coïncidence n'arrivait que dans les films, pas dans la vraie vie ! Stiles ne pouvait pas être le même gars que dans l'avion ! (Bien sûr, Derek n'était pas un demeuré, il savait bien que c'était justement le même gars, mais il n'arrivait quand même pas à assimiler l'information). Il ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Stiles le fixait aussi, interloqué, avant de lui sourire. Le blocage du brun fut, heureusement, enseveli sous les minaudages – si, ce mot existe, et Derek l'emploie très bien – de sa petite sœur Cora qui ne cessait d'accaparer Stiles « pour rattraper le temps perdu ». Quel temps perdu d'abord ? Elle ne l'avait pas connu – non, du haut de ses deux ans, elle ne l'avait pas connu – donc y'avait pas de temps à rattraper. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'en agacer outre mesure que la sonnette de la porte retentissait. John ouvrit et tous purent voir les deux invités qui entraient. Papy et Mamy Stilinski. Il vit Stiles essayer de s'éclipser, mais doté de sa grâce pachidermique, il réussit à se prendre les pieds dans le tapis et à s'étaler par terre.

« Genim ! » roucoula la doyenne Stilinski de sa voix chevrotante en s'approchant d'un pas tremblant de son petit-fils.

Le dit petit-fils grimaça à l'entente de son vrai nom et se releva, rouge de gêne, avant d'être enseveli par les papouilles de sa grand-mère. Derek eut un rictus que Stiles ne manqua pas et le plus jeune lui rendit un regard noir. Le brun haussa un sourcil, une expression parfaitement innocente peignant ses traits.

Après nombre de honte autant pour Derek –Talia et Laura ne semblaient pas avares en anecdotes croustillantes sur le pauvre businessman – que pour Stiles –Mamy Stilinski et Tatie Dawson n'étaient pas en reste non plus – ils passèrent tous à table. Enfin table… C'était plutôt la piste d'atterrissage d'un avion ! Au moins quatre tables avaient été disposées en « U » dans la salle à manger et elles étaient toutes bien garnies de victuailles aux allures délicieuses. Derek se retrouva entre Laura et Peter, en face de Mamy Stilinski, Stiles se trouvant dans sa diagonale, entre son père et sa tante. Ils échangèrent un regard désespéré. Fêter le retour de Stiles pour les vacances signifiait forcément lui foutre une honte monumentale, dans la tête des petits habitants de Beacon Hills. Et foutre la honte à l'un de leurs enfants, c'était essayer d'égaliser les scores en humiliation pour toute leur progéniture. Laura et Cora eurent droit à leur quart d'heures elles aussi – au quel Derek ne manqua pas de participer pour se venger un peu – et finalement, les discussions se détournèrent des plus jeunes de la tablée.

« Je crois que Cora apprécie Stiles » pouffa Laura dans le creux de l'oreille de son petit frère.

Celui-ci jeta un œil à la dernière de leur fratrie qui lançait nombre de sourires au jeune Stilinski qui lui répondait par d'autres sourires.

« Et je crois que Stiles l'aime bien aussi » continua l'aînée en fixant sa cadette, le regard hésitant entre la tendresse, la suspicion et la malice.

Le brun savait que sa grande sœur comptait leur en faire baver un peu pour rigoler.

« D'après ce que j'ai compris, tout le monde apprécie Stiles » contra-t-il en haussant les épaules.

« Ne sois pas plus bête que tu ne l'es, Der', tu sais ce que je voulais dire. Elle l'apprécie… _apprécie_ quoi. Beaucoup, même, à en juger par la fréquence de ses regards. »

Le jeune Hale leva les yeux au ciel et haussa de nouveau les épaules. Etrangement, il avait envie de quitter cette table. Le plus vite possible. Et – quelle aubaine ! – Mamy Stilinski réclama de l'eau. John allait se lever quand Derek l'en empêcha d'un geste.

« Laissez, John, je m'en occupe » lui assura-t-il avec un sourire en se levant.

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine et posa les mains sur le plan de travail pour respirer un peu. L'ambiance de la salle à manger était devenue étouffante soudainement. Trop bruyante, trop chaude, trop… trop. Le calme relatif de la cuisine lui calma les nerfs – qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte d'avoir. Non, sérieusement, il n'avait pas senti à quel point il était énervé, pour rien en plus, il ne savait même pas s'il y avait une raison particulière à son énervement – et il soupira lentement.

« Derek Hale, huh ? » résonna une voix derrière lui.

Il se retourna lentement pour apercevoir Stiles qui entrait dans la pièce, un sourire amusé flottant sur ses lèvres. Derek s'appuya contre le plan de travail en croisant les bras.

« Stiles Stilinski. Qui aurait cru qu'on se croiserait de nouveau ? Je dois te dire que, non, Beacon Hills n'est pas à voir. Mais tu avais raison sur un point, les gens y sont bizarres » répondit-t-il en souriant à son tour.

« Comment ça ? Bien sûr que Beacon Hills est à voir ! Le Clocher de la mère Tildaut pourrait en attirer des touristes. Surtout avec la légende qui baigne l'endroit » rétorqua le jeune Stilinski, presque offensé que Derek ne trouve pas la ville aussi belle que lui.

« Vraiment ? Et, quelle est donc cette légende ? » l'interrogea le brun.

Réellement, il ne connaissait pas cette soi-disant légende autour de ce clocher en pierre totalement banal quoiqu'un peu glauque.

« Attends, tu plaisantes non ? » répliqua Stiles en s'approchant pour rejoindre le frigo et en sortir une bouteille d'eau.

Devant le silence de son interlocuteur, il se tourna vers lui, secoua la tête, posa la bouteille et s'approcha.

« La légende raconte qu'au XVIIIème siècle, la mère Tildaut rentrait tard dans la nuit après avoir passée sa soirée à jouer aux cartes avec ses voisins, et ne se trouvait pas accompagnée. Outre le fait que c'était indécent qu'une femme se balade seule dans une nuit noire, c'était aussi très dangereux. Lorsqu'elle se trouva devant la porte de chez elle, des bruits étranges provenant de son clocher l'interpellèrent… »

Stiles avait baissé la voix, prenant le ton de la confidence, et s'était légèrement penché vers Derek. Celui-ci semblait suspendu à ses lèvres alors même qu'il ne croyait pas à ces idioties inventées par les villageois de l'époque pour faire peur aux étrangers. Seulement, la façon qu'avait Stiles de raconter cette histoire le transcendait, le transportait au XVIIIème siècle avec cette vieille femme.

« Alors, elle s'y dirigea lentement, marchant le plus discrètement possible. Plus elle s'approchait, et plus les bruits se faisaient présents. Des bruits étranges, qu'elle n'aurait su qualifier. Etait-ce le Démon qui avait pénétré son clocher pour bafouer la présence du Seigneur notre père ? Elle ne le savait pas et elle en était terrifiée. Pourtant, elle ne recula pas, décidant que si Méphistophélès voulait insulter le Seigneur, il était de son devoir d'affronter le Diable en Son Nom. »

Stiles fit une pause, son regard ancré de celui à la couleur indéfinissable de son interlocuteur. Derek était captivé par le récit – mais surtout par le mouvement fluide des lèvres rosées – de Stiles. Il arrivait presque à y croire son cœur battait un peu plus vite, sa respiration était légèrement plus courte, et il brûlait de connaître la suite, que cela soit vrai ou non.

« Elle poussa lentement la porte en bois, faisant grincer les gonds, imitant parfaitement le cris des damnés. Parcourut d'un frisson d'effroi, elle mit un pied dans le clocher, tremblante. « Qui que tu sois, démon, je t'ordonne de quitter ce lieu sacré, je te bannis et te condamne à retourner dans les ténèbres de ton Enfer ! » clama-t-elle d'une petite voix chevrotante. Alors, elle fit un autre pas à l'intérieur. Quand soudain, la porte d'entrée claqua derrière elle ! »

Stiles frappa une fois dans ses mains entre leurs deux visages, mimant la porte qui se referme d'un coup. Derek parvint à retenir le sursaut de surprise qu'il avait failli avoir. Il ne l'avait pas vu venir celle-là !

« C'est là qu'elle remarqua la lueur d'une chandelle, au fond du clocher » continua Stiles, toujours à voix basse, semblant s'être rapproché de Derek. « Elle était terrifiée, persuadée que le Malin s'était introduit entre ses murs, et cette seule source de lumière semblait lui promettre sécurité et paix. Alors elle se dirigea vers elle d'un pas tremblant, fouillant l'obscurité de ses petits yeux. Les bruits avaient cessé et elle se retrouvait dans un silence oppressant, qui semblait l'entourer, l'emmurer, la couper du monde… »

Derek ne quittait pas Stiles des yeux, semblant parfaitement entrer dans l'atmosphère que le plus jeune avait créée. Il avait facilement oublié où il se trouvait et quand. Stiles était un bon conteur, ça il n'en doutait pas !

« Est-ce que tu veux savoir, Derek, ce qui a surgit du noir ? Ce que cette pauvre femme a vu dans la lumière tamisée de la seule chandelle ? » susurra le jeune Stilinski avec un léger sourire.

L'intéressé haussa un sourcil et décroisa les bras.

« Le Diable avec ses horribles cornes est venu pour l'emmener dans son Royaume pour la condamner à une éternité de tourmente ? » hasarda le brun en posant les mains sur le plan de travail derrière lui, ses doigts repliés sur le bord, une fausse expression blasée sur les traits.

« Non » souffla Stiles en réponse, secouant doucement la tête. « Lorsqu'elle eut atteint le halo de lumière de la chandelle, elle put également apercevoir ce qu'elle éclairait. »

Stiles fit une pause, ménageant son interlocuteur, s'humidifiant les lèvres.

« Derrière la caisse où reposait la chandelle se trouvait un corps. Un cadavre, celui d'une femme. Ses vêtements étaient froissés, à moitié relevés, ne laissant aucun doute sur la teneur des supplices qu'elle avait subis avant d'être assassinée. Les bruits qu'elle avait entendus étaient ceux dégoûtant de succions et de mastications. Quelque chose ou quelqu'un avait dévoré le cadavre. Mais ce n'est pas tout… Non. Cette jeune fille dont le cops reposait négligemment sur le sol, c'était elle. La vielle femme, la mère Tildaut, n'avait jamais passé la trentaine, et n'avait jamais quitté le Clocher depuis le soir où elle avait été assassinée. Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de l'identité du cadavre, elle fit demi-tour pour fuir, mais une forme humanoïde se tenait derrière elle. L'ombre aux yeux rouge, une fourrure de poils aussi sombres que la nuit, lui sauta dessus pour la dévorer à nouveau. Ainsi, tous les soirs de pleine lune, le fantôme de la Mère Tildaut rejoue ce scénario, poussant un cri strident avant de se faire avaler toute crue… »

Stiles lui adressa un grand sourire et s'éloigna soudainement, retournant chercher sa bouteille d'eau.

« Prend les gâteaux dans le frigo avant de partir » lui lança-t-il joyeusement avant de s'éclipser.

Derek resta quelques secondes sans réaction avant de cligner des yeux et de relâcher son souffle qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de retenir. Stiles était… un sacré énergumène, à ne pas en douter. Il était un peu comme une tornade : il arrivait en fanfare, foutait un peu le bordel, et puis repartait aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Et il comprenait pourquoi Laura avait dit qu'il était épuisant, en un sens, il fallait être endurant mentalement pour arriver à le suivre. C'était… rafraîchissant, tout de même, comparé à tous les hommes qu'il fréquentait tous les jours dans son travail. Stiles en était même le contraire, le total opposé.

Le brun secoua la tête et se dirigea vers le frigo pour récupérer les desserts. Il revint dans le salon sous les acclamations des convives qui n'attendaient que ça ! Leur longue absence n'avait pas été remarqué, sauf évidemment par Laura et Cora, l'une ayant toujours un œil sur son petit frère et l'autre ayant un œil sur Stiles. Laura lui fit quelques petites réflexions qu'il balaya d'un haussement d'épaule, et Cora lui adressa un regard interrogatif auquel il répondit par un froncement de sourcil. Comprenait-il bien ce que le regard de sa petite sœur sous-entendait ? Il préféra ne pas s'y attarder.

* * *

Méphistophélès n'est autre que Satan, c'est un de ses nombreux noms...

Sacré Stiles, hein ? Raconter une légende pareille... Pfff, j'y suis pour rien moi !

Pour le prochain chapitre/partie, vous aurez le droit à une aventure flippante :D

Encore une fois, si vous voulez papoter, rendez-vous sur mon facebook :coeur:

BISOUS D'AMOUR :coeur: ET **BONNE FÊTE A TOUTES LES MAMANS QUI ME LISENT ET MÊME AUX AUTRES** ! :coeur: :coeur:

EK.


	3. Chapter 3

Et non, ce n'est toujours pas le chapitre 7 de ALCDJ VI ... Mais c'est la troisième partie de HSH ! Paraît qu'elle est flippante :P

Je tiens à vous dire que dimanche prochain il n'y aura pas de chapitre, ni celui d'après, parce que devinez quoi ? C'EST LE BAC. Je finis le 30 juin, en espérant ne pas aller en rattrapage x) Donc bon j'espère que vous comprendrez que je doive bosser un peu, histoire de pas me ramasser xD

Exceptionnellement, je montre et réponds à une review de guest :)

 _Guest : Bonchour._

 _Je suis contente de la sortie de ce deuxième chapitre._  
 _à un détail près:_  
 _MEPHISTOPHELES SATAN ?! ES-TU SERIEUSE?_  
 _N'apprends pas ça aux gens meuf. Pas bien._  
 _Méphistophélès est l'un des sept princes de l'enfer. Point._  
 _Sinon voilà. C'est bien._  
 _Ahem._

 _•_ Coucou :P Je t'offre mes plus plates excuses, vraiment. Je n'ai absolument pas fait de recherches, je me suis simplement basé sur un livre que j'ai lu il y a pas mal de temps, quand j'étais encore jeune x) Mais, puisque j'affiche ta review, mon erreur est rectifiée et tout le monde sait à présent que c'est un prince de l'enfer. Je suis quand même contente que malgré ça, la deuxième partie t'ait plu. Sur ce, voici la troisième.

Voilà, je ne crois pas avoir autre chose à dire. Ah si, si j'avais mis un titre, ça aurait probablement été "Merci, Toby"... vous comprendrez pourquoi xD

~Bonne Lecture~

* * *

Le dîner s'allongeait, encore et encore, bien que la nuit soit tombée depuis quelques heures déjà. Personne ne semblait pressé de partir, et Derek finit par s'ennuyer. Non pas que les conversations ou les gens étaient inintéressants, mais le manque d'activité physique l'affectait. Il aimait bouger, marcher, courir, bref, être actif. Et rester assis sur une chaise pendant plus de trois heures d'affilées, c'était bien trop long pour lui. Depuis plus d'une heure, sa jambe tressautait, ses doigts pianotaient sur la table, et ses soupirs franchissaient bruyamment ses lèvres, agaçant prodigieusement et sa sœur et sa mère.

« Oh mon dieu, Charles, nous avons oublié Toby ! » s'exclama soudainement Mamy Stilinski en regardant Papy Stilinski avec effrois. « Il est tout seul à la maison… »

Derek se redressa légèrement, intrigué par la conversation.

« Je me disais qu'il manquait quelque chose ! » intervint Stiles en se frappant le front. « Mince alors ! Je vais allez le chercher, t'inquiète Mamy ! »

La grand-mère remercia son petit-fils, le pressant de se dépêcher. Derek, lui, ne comprenait pas. Qui était Toby ? Ce n'était pas un enfant – ou alors, ils avaient une manière sacrément étrange de traiter les enfants ! -, ni un adolescent, ni même un adulte en fait. Mais, qui ou quoi que ce soit, c'était l'occasion rêvée pour sortir prendre l'air et quitter ce repas qui n'en finissait pas.

« Laura, file-moi tes clés, je vais l'emmener en voiture, ça ira plus vite ! » s'empressa de demande Derek à sa sœur.

Elle lui lança un regard suspicieux, avant de regarder Stiles pour enfin revenir vers lui.

« Mouais, t'as intérêt à faire attention à cette voiture, Derek Sale Hale, parce que si je trouve une seule petite rayure je te –

-Tu m'étrangles avec mes propres trippes, merci Laura, je connais l'air et la chanson » la coupa Derek, en attrapant les clés qu'elle lui tendait.

Il se leva de table et rejoignit Stiles dans l'entrée. Il lui montra les clés avec un sourire – et franchement, il avait l'impression d'être un adolescent qui venait d'avoir l'autorisation de ses parents pour emprunter la voiture. Ridicule – avant de sortir dehors dans l'air frais de la nuit. Il avait vraiment trop chaud à l'intérieur !

« Bordel de… C'est ta voiture ? » demanda Stiles qui n'avait pas assisté à l'échange entre Laura et Derek.

« Non, la mienne m'attend dans mon garage » répliqua ce dernier. « Elle est à Laura. »

Stiles observa la Camaro que le brun venait de déverrouiller. Et lorsqu'il grimpa à l'intérieur et que l'odeur de cuir l'entoura, il soupira. Derek le regarda faire avec un sourire amusé avant de monter à son tour côté conducteur. Il démarra et s'engagea dans la rue déserte.

« Et donc, Toby c'est… ? » questionna-t-il alors que Stiles lui indiquait la route.

« Le teckel de ma grand-mère. Ce pauvre chien doit en voir des vertes et des pas mûres avec elle, j'espère qu'elle n'oublie pas de le nourrir comme elle oublie de le prendre avec elle… »

Derek ne fit aucun commentaire mais n'en pensait pas moins. Il se demandait dans quel état ils trouveraient la pauvre bête. Il ne chercha quand même pas plus, ne voulant pas imaginer des choses plus glauques qu'elles ne le seraient en réalité – du moins l'espérait-il – et continua de rouler en silence suivant les indications de son co-pilote. Jusqu'à ce que celui-ci se mette à hurler un « Arrête-toi là, Derek ! » qui le fit sursauter par sa soudaineté. Derek s'exécuta, et se plaça sur le bas-côté de la route.

« Stiles, qu'est-ce que… ? » commença-t-il.

Malheureusement, Stiles ne l'écoutait pas et sortait déjà de la voiture. Fronçant les sourcils, Derek fit de même et se figea.

« Stiles ! » le rappela-t-il alors que le jeune s'éloignait.

« Oh, allez Derek, me dit pas que t'as peur, si ? » railla Stilinski en réponse.

Le brun poussa un profond soupir de lassitude à fendre l'âme en secouant la tête de dépit. Quel âge avait Stiles déjà ? Ah oui, vingt-cinq ans. Il leva les yeux au ciel mais le suivit tout de même, levant le nez vers le clocher qui se dressait devant eux, masse sombre et informe dans la nuit noire. Avec un sourire, Stiles pointa le ciel. Derek suivit son doigt des yeux pour s'apercevoir que c'était la pleine lune. Evidemment. Comme par hasard. Franchement, le brun hésitait à dire que Stiles l'avait fait exprès. Raconter cette histoire débile sur la Mère Tildaut et son Clocher et rajouter qu'elle se passe une nuit de pleine quand, oh surprise !, c'est justement la pleine lune. Ça sentait le coup fourré, sérieusement. Néanmoins, Derek suivit son cadet jusqu'à la porte du clocher. Celui-ci lui adressa un clin d'œil en poussant légèrement la porte en bois qui grinça à les en faire grimacer.

« Elle poussa lentement la porte en bois, faisant grincer les gonds, imitant parfaitement le cri des damnés » rappela aimablement Stiles, fier que son histoire corrobore avec la réalité – du moins en partie.

Derek leva de nouveau les yeux au ciel mais un léger frisson parcourut sa peau. Stiles ne manqua pas la réaction de son aîné et lui sourit de plus belle avant de pousser plus franchement la porte pour entrer dans le bâtiment.

« Le Clocher est genre, abandonné. Ils ont automatisé tout le bordel et plus personne n'entre là-dedans depuis des lustres. Sauf les gars qui entretiennent les clochers et tout le reste, et encore c'est qu'une fois par an. Et jamais un soir de pleine lune » ajouta-t-il malicieusement.

« Tu veux pas arrêter un peu avec cette histoire ? On ferait mieux d'aller chercher le chien de ta grand-mère » commenta le brun en croisant les bras.

« Est-ce que Monsieur Derek Hale, le presque PDG de son entreprise, aurait légèrement peur d'entrer là-dedans ? » railla Stiles avec un nouveau sourire, moqueur cette fois-ci.

« C'est ridicule, Stiles. Je suis trop vieux pour ce genre de connerie » se contenta de répondre Derek en secouant la tête.

« On est jamais trop vieux ! » s'exclama le plus jeune en attrapant le bras du brun pour l'entraîner à sa suite.

« Stiles… » soupira celui-ci en se laissant tout de même faire.

Le jeune Stilinski lui adressa un regard pétillant de malice tout en le conduisant dans l'obscurité du clocher. Il sortit son portable, activa la fonction appareil photo puis le flash pour éclairer les ténèbres devant eux. Le parquet sale et poussiéreux craquait sous leur pas d'un craquement sinistre qui résonnait bruyamment dans le silence de la pièce. Inconsciemment, Stiles resserra sa prise autour de bras de Derek tout en continuant d'avancer, plus lentement, vers le fond du clocher. Des bruits de rongeur rendaient l'atmosphère plus angoissante encore. Tous deux avaient le cœur battant légèrement plus vite. La respiration un peu plus courte. Un petit frisson remontant le long de leurs échines.

Stiles retint le rire nerveux qui menaçait de franchir ses lèvres. Il faisait de son mieux pour éviter à sa main de trembler et de faire vaciller le mince faisceau de lumière que leur donnait son téléphone. Il n'avait pas peur, non, mais il n'était pas super rassuré non plus. Finalement, ils aperçurent une caisse en bois sombre, moisi par endroit, ne semblant tenir sur pas grand-chose. En son centre reposait une simple bougie.

« Derek, t'as un briquet ? » chuchota Stiles sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

L'ambiance paraissait tellement… sépulcrale que parler trop fort lui semblait être inconvenant. Le brun fouilla un instant dans sa poche de costume et lui tendit un briquet.

« Fumeur ? » questionna soudainement le plus jeune en saisissant l'objet.

« Ancien. C'est un réflexe. »

Stiles hocha la tête et s'accroupit soudainement pour saisir la bougie. Il plaça son téléphone entre ses lèvres pour pouvoir allumer la chandelle. Lorsque la mèche prit feu, la flamme éclaira les alentours d'un halo frémissant et Stiles se releva d'un coup, reculant prestement, butant ainsi contre Derek.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? T'as vu un fantôme ? » s'amusa le brun en rattrapant le plus jeune qui avait perdu son équilibre.

Le jeune Stilinski ouvrit la bouche, puis la ferma. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il venait de voir. Un ombre ? Oui, sûrement… A moins que ça ne soit l'image fugace d'un corps qu'il avait aperçue ?

« N-Non, probablement juste un-un chat » essaya de se raisonner le cadet.

« Probablement ? » se moqua Derek.

Stiles lui asséna une tape sur le bras en se contorsionnant légèrement, puis il leva son téléphone pour que le faisceau de son flash éclaire les ténèbres environnantes. Lentement, son portable balaya les alentours et alors qu'il tournait sur sa gauche, son doigt érafla l'énorme bouton sur son écran tactile, éteignant le flash. Son écran d'abord d'un noir d'encre révéla doucement deux ronds d'un rouge rubis. Ou plutôt, d'un rouge couleur sang.

« Hum…Derek ? » chuchota nerveusement Stiles. « Tu-tu vois ça ? »

Le brun tourna la tête vers lui pour ne voir d'abord que ténèbres et obscurité profondes. Mais il finit par apercevoir ces deux perles carmin flotter dans la noirceur de l'écran.

« Pas un chat, hein ? » couina presque Stiles.

« Il… serait peut-être temps d'aller récupérer Toby » chuchota Derek, la gorge sèche.

« Bonne idée » répondit le cadet, les mains et la voix tremblantes.

Lentement, comme s'ils avaient peur que ces deux rubis ne leur saute dessus au premier mouvement brusque, ils reculèrent. Leur marche à reculons sembla durer une éternité, et Stiles commençait à sentir une douleur engourdisssante dans son bras droit, tenant toujours le téléphone à bout de bras en direction de ce qui leur semblait être des yeux. Un regard sanglant. Chacun d'eux avait en tête les mots de Stiles : « L'ombre aux yeux rouge, une fourrure de poils aussi sombres que la nuit, lui sauta dessus pour la dévorer à nouveau. » Ils avaient en face d'eux des yeux rouges et même s'il ne voyait pas de forme humanoïde à poils se découper dans la semi-obscurité, ils avaient du mal à ne pas la concevoir. Leurs cœurs battaient frénétiquement d'angoisse, une angoisse incohérente parce qu'il ne pouvait pas y avoir un monstre, c'était scientifiquement impossible ! Leurs respirations étaient courtes, saccadées, à cause de la peur qui s'insinuait sournoisement dans leurs veines. Leurs mains étaient moites. Leur corps tremblait sous l'afflux d'adrénaline qui faisait fourmiller leurs muscles, leur donnant la quasi-irrépressible envie de fuir en courant tout en étant paralysés par cette même peur qui détraquait leur sens. Derek se répétait sens cesse que ce n'était qu'un effet combiné de l'atmosphère, de la présence de Stiles et de cette histoire stupide inventée pour faire peur aux enfants. Il essayait de se convaincre que Stiles, le jeune homme qui ne l'avait pas quitté d'un centimètre, qui était bavard, joyeux et gentil, avait sournoisement tout orchestré pour lui faire une blague. Oui mais, objectait son cerveau rationnel – alors qu'il ne devrait pas aller contre cette théorie ! – comment Stiles aurait-il pu tout orchestrer, hein ? Il ne pouvait pas avoir prévu de lui faire cette blague avant même de le connaître ! Et il ne pouvait pas l'avoir fait non plus lors du repas, Derek ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux… Alors…alors… c'était simplement un boîtier électrique ! C'était l'explication la plus cohérente, rationnelle et logique qu'il pouvait trouver.

Oui mais.

« _Ne pas y penser, ne pas y penser_ » essaya-t-il de se dire mentalement, les yeux fixés sur l'écran où, à présent, plus rien ne brillait.

Oui mais, comment se faisait-il qu'ils n'aient pas remarqué ces deux leurs rouges dans l'obscurité épaisse qui les avait cernés ? Pourquoi ne les avaient-ils vus que lorsqu'ils avaient allumé (rectification, que Stiles avait allumé) la chandelle ? Et pour ne les voyaient-ils plus à présent ?

Probablement parce que c'étaient des lumières clignotantes…

Le cœur toujours battant, ils mirent enfin un pied dehors et l'air frais de la nuit fut comme une brise salvatrice qui chassa l'angoisse. Comme si, maintenant qu'ils étaient dehors, ils étaient hors d'atteinte de ce prétendu monstre. Comme si, cet alizée s'introduisait dans leurs poumons pour les faire respirer plus calmement. Comme si le vaste espace qui avait remplacé les murs du clocher apaisait les battements de leurs cœurs auparavant affolés.

Ils firent alors demi-tour d'un même mouvement et rejoignirent la Camaro en quelques grandes enjambées. Sans un mot, ils montèrent dans le véhicule, Derek enclencha le contact et démarra au quart de tour, dépassant presque immédiatement les limitations de vitesses. Aucune parole ne fut échangée avant que Derek ne se gare trois quartiers plus loin, ses mains fermement serrées autour du cuir du volant. C'est une respiration sifflante qui alerta légèrement le brun, lui faisant tourner la tête vers son cadet. Celui-ci était comme secoué de spasmes. Inquiet, Derek posa sa main sur son genou pour attirer son attention.

« Stiles ? Tout va bien ? » fit-il, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

* * *

Oh mon dieu, est-ce que Stiles va bien ? :O

Vous devrez attendre deux semaines presque trois, même, pour le savoir :D Avec un peu de chance, j'aurais le temps d'écrire et donc de poster un de ces dimanches, sinon... vous attendrez :D

Mais je vous aime fort :coeur:

Comme d'hab, si vous voulez papoter sur facebook, le lien est sur mon profil ! Je vous invite également sur le groupe Sterek's Pack, groupe dont j'ai repris les reines avec trois autres personnes suite au départ des Alphas (je m'en remets toujours pas, je suis trop triste). Sinon, ma boîte à MP est ouverte :)

Plein de bisous d'amour mes loups et à bientôt :coeur:

EK.


	4. Chapter 4

Vous l'attendiez, vous vous languissiez, vous me maudissiez. Je sais, allez vous plaindre à l'Education Nationale ! *s'empare d'une torche* Allons-y !

HRRRM. Bref, bref. Je promets sur ma tête - aïe - de répondre à toutes les reviews dimanche ! Là, j'ai juste la flemme, j'ai fini mon bac, enfin, alors c'est vacances ! J'estime les avoir bien mérité, au moins un ou deux jours :') En plus, la semaine dernière c'était mon anniversaire, mes 18 ans, et j'étais en plein bac, alors bon c'était pas top ! Je compte donc les fêter dignement bientôt :D

Bref j'arrête de raconter ma life !

Ceci est un post exceptionnel, parce que normalement la publication c'est le dimanche, mais aujourd'hui c'est jour de fête !

Un énorme merci à ma gentille et puissante bêta Kitsune Aquatik qui me corrige toujours super vite et super bien ! Les fautes qui (probablement) restent sont de mon cru. Je m'en excuse ! :coeur:

ATTATIOOON. Ce chapitre n'a rien de particulier :') Il n'est pas effrayant normalement mais j'espère qu'il vous fera réfléchir ! (non je déconne, lisez-le posé, tranquille :'D)

* * *

 _« Stiles ? Tout va bien ? » fit-il, les sourcils légèrement froncés._

Lorsque Stiles tourna son visage vers lui, Derek comprit que rien ne clochait – enfin, pas physiquement du moins, après, mentalement, c'était une autre histoire… - puisqu'en réalité, le jeune se marrait comme s'il venait d'assister au meilleur spectacle comique de tous les temps. Euh… Quoi ? Derek le savait ça ! Ce petit con s'était foutu de sa gueule ! Il retira sa main avec un claquement de langue agacé.

« Je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire comme une baleine ? » demanda-t-il presque durement.

« Attends, tu rigoles ? C'était géant ! J'veux dire, on vient de voir que la légende est vraie ! Si on attendait un peu, peut-être qu'on aurait vu la Mère Tildaut ! » s'exclama le jeune, les yeux brillants. « J'veux dire, un fantôme ! C'est vraiment super non ? Et puis, ça va faire une sacré pub à la ville ça ! »

Stiles ne tenait plus en place, et fouillait son téléphone, visiblement à la recherche de quelque chose. Soudain, il brandit sa trouvaille sous le nez du brun qui cligna des yeux, pas sûr d'arriver à comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer.

« Hein ? » lâcha-t-il très élégamment, faute de mieux.

Stiles se coupa dans sa phrase, rougissant légèrement.

« Ah oui, désolé, j'ai tendance à parler super vite. Je disais qu'en plus, j'ai une photo, regarde ! Je te parie ce que tu veux que dans la légende, c'est un loup-garou qui la dévore ! »

Derek cligna encore plusieurs fois des yeux puis fixa la photo, les sourcils relevés.

« Tout ce qu'on voit, sur ta photo, c'est deux ronds rouges pixélisés à mort. Je vois pas en quoi c'est une preuve » répondit-il en lançant un regard sceptique à son cadet.

Le brun s'étonnait réellement devant l'enthousiasme flagrant du plus jeune. On aurait vraiment dit voir un enfant venant d'assister à une représentation d'un cirque et qu'il pouvait aller toucher un éléphant. Derek hésitait entre se dire que c'était immature ou plutôt adorable – bien que Stiles avait vraiment l'air adorable avec ses sourcils à présent froncés de frustration alors qu'il fixait sa photo, les lèvres pincées de mécontentement. Il avait un peu l'air d'un chat contrarié – avant de finalement laisser tomber.

« De toute façon, c'était probablement plus un panneau de contrôle électrique que des yeux. Pas de quoi en faire une montagne » renchérit-il en haussant les épaules.

Stiles fronça les sourcils d'une manière plus accentuée en levant le regard vers lui.

« Tu n'y crois pas » affirma-t-il, une petite moue déçue plissant ses lèvres.

« Stiles, ce n'est pas sérieux tout ça… Franchement, des fantômes ? Des loups-garous ? C'est des contes pour faire peur aux enfants » répondit le brun en soupirant.

« Ça doit être vraiment chiant » commenta alors le plus jeune en s'enfonçant dans son siège, les bras croisés en un geste défensif.

« De quoi ? » s'étonna Derek.

« De ne croire en rien. Ça doit être chiant » répliqua Stiles en le regardant de côté.

« Je ne crois pas en rien » assura le brun en levant les yeux au ciel devant l'attitude enfantine de Stiles.

« Ah oui ? Et tu crois en quoi ? » demanda le cadet en se décollant de son siège pour se tourner vers lui en se penchant, le défiant de lui prouver qu'il avait tort. « Ton esprit cartésien t'empêche de pouvoir envisager un monde que tu ne connais pas. »

Derek soupira en tournant son visage vers lui.

« Je crois en les valeurs que mes parents m'ont inculquées. Je crois en l'Homme, en la technologie, en le progrès de l'Humanité, en la science. Je crois… je crois en l'amitié, en la confiance, en… » rétorqua-t-il avant de s'interrompre en détournant un instant les yeux.

« En ? » l'encouragea Stiles, sentant que la fin de la phrase pouvait être intéressante.

« Stiles. Les monstres n'existent pas. »

Le plus jeune observa un instant son aîné droit dans les yeux en se penchant davantage.

« Tu as peur » affirma-t-il soudainement, sans ciller.

« Peur ? » reprit Derek, pas vraiment sûr d'avoir compris – enfin, si, il avait compris ce que Stiles lui avait dit, il ne comprenait juste pas pourquoi il le lui avait dit.

« Oui, peur. Tu es tellement cartésien que l'idée même que quelque chose que tu ne comprends pas puisse vivre te faire peur. L'idée de te dire que le monde est beaucoup plus vaste que ce qu'il n'y paraît, qu'il recèle de recoins sombres d'où peuvent surgir des choses que même ton imagination ne peut fabriquer, te fait peur. En soit, ce n'est pas un mal, c'est humain, même. J'ai peur aussi, t'as bien vu que j'ai pas brillé dans le clocher. Mais, ce n'est pas pour autant que je choisis de réfuter ce que je ne comprends pas. Je veux dire, retourne à l'époque des hommes des cavernes avec un portable et ils te prendront pour un Dieu. Retourne au Moyen-Âge avec un briquet, et tu seras un sorcier condamné au bûcher. L'homme a toujours réprimé ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à concevoir. Ils leur semblaient absurde de croire que l'homme puisse un jour voler, et regarde aujourd'hui, nous avons les avions. Tu ne devrais pas être si fermé à la possibilité que des créatures existent » conclut finalement Stiles.

Derek fixa les iris couleur whiskey de son vis-à-vis, et se rendit soudainement compte qu'ils étaient proches. Très proches. Un peu trop, peut-être, pour la capacité de réflexion du brun. Ses yeux descendirent jusqu'aux lèvres de Stiles avant de remonter pour s'accrocher de nouveau à ses prunelles.

« Peut-être bien » finit-il par répondre, après s'être assuré qu'il maîtriserait sa voix. « Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, que j'y crois ou non ? »

Sérieusement, en quoi ça changerait la vie de Stiles d'arriver ou non à convaincre Derek ? Qu'il mette tant de passion dans sa plaidoirie n'était pas nécessaire, si ?

« Je veux y retourner. Et je veux que tu viennes avec moi » répondit simplement le plus jeune avec un sourire.

« Si on y retourne maintenant, ton père, le Shérif, va croire qu'on s'est fait assassiner en allant chercher le chien de ta grand-mère » contra doctement Derek. « Et puis, pourquoi moi ? A mon avis, Laura ou même Cora devraient aimer ce genre de truc. »

Derek n'aimait pas particulièrement l'idée de recommander ses sœurs, mais il ne faisait qu'énoncer une vérité, Laura et Cora étaient friandes de ce genre d'histoires à dormir debout… Un éclair de déception sembla passer sur les traits de Stiles avant qu'il ne le cache sous un air faussement détaché en se reculant pour se renfoncer dans son siège.

« Mon père doit probablement être bien trop occupé pour se soucier de notre absence. Ma grand-mère ne doit même pas se souvenir que nous sommes partis. Et toi, parce que c'est toi que je veux…. Convaincre. C'est bien toi qui n'y crois pas, non ? Je ne veux pas y aller avec Laura ou Cora, parce que je n'ai rien à leur prouver… »

Derek resta un instant silencieux, essayant de ne pas sourire, avant de mettre le contact.

« Très bien, allons-y dans ce cas » lâcha le brun en regardant Stiles en coin.

Il put capter son grand sourire et ses yeux pétillants. Il fit donc demi-tour sur la route (d'une manière totalement interdite) et prit la direction du clocher. Il gara de nouveau la Camaro devant le bâtiment qui se dressait dans les ténèbres du ciel avec un air menaçant. Ils se lancèrent un regard, incertain pour Derek (non, mais, il faisait ça juste pour faire plaisir à Stiles, en vérité, et il était persuadé qu'ils ne trouveraient rien) et excité pour Stiles. Les doigts de celui-ci pianotaient sur ses jambes en des spasmes incontrôlés, pourtant son sourire confiant et impatient ne trompait pas sur les sentiments qui l'agitaient. Derek retint un soupir avant de sortir du véhicule et de claquer la portière. Il ne pouvait cependant empêcher son cœur de s'accélérer d'appréhension, et son souffle de se faire plus court. Néanmoins, il n'en laissa rien paraitre et fit le tour de la voiture pour rejoindre Stiles sur le trottoir. Après un dernier regard, ils avancèrent côte à côte jusqu'à la porte toujours entrouverte. Derek entra le premier dans le clocher (quoi ? Non, il n'avait rien à prouver, pas du tout…) suivit de très près par Stiles dont il sentait le souffle sur sa nuque (et non, ça ne lui donnait pas de d'agréables frissons dans cet endroit totalement glauque). Ils virent tous deux la chandelle qui continuait de briller en vacillant au fond du clocher. Un doux ronronnement raisonnait dans la pièce, les mettant mal-à-l'aise. Instinctivement, Stiles se rapprocha du brun en le suivant de plus près encore, regardant par-dessus son épaule ce qu'ils avaient devant eux.

« Dis-moi que tu vois ce que je vois » murmura-t-il à l'oreille de Derek, la voix tremblante.

« Putain » lâcha le brun en réponse, sur le même ton.

* * *

Je saaaaais trop de suspens, petit extrait, je sais. Mais c'est exceptionnel ! Donc.

J'espère que ça vous a pluuuu ! Plein plein de bisous d'amour pour vous mes loupiots :coeur: Je rappelle encore que je suis dispo sur Facebook pour papoter mais pour les teaser aussi, et pour mon racontage de life :D

Petit extrait de la prochaine partie, pour vous remerciez de me lire, et parce que c'est la fête :*

« _Devant eux, derrière la caisse en bois, ils pouvaient apercevoir des jambes. De vraies jambes. Des jambes qui devaient obligatoirement appartenir à un corps. En réalité, Derek ne savait pas vraiment s'il préférait que ces jambes soient reliées au corps mort ou pas. Pourtant, il ne voulait pas y croire. Sérieusement. Un corps ? Dans un clocher ? Pile la nuit de la pleine lune ? Il était décidément trop rationnel pour croire à la légende alors, la seule explication qui restait, c'était le canular. Fomenté ou non par Stiles, ça n'était pas plus qu'une blague de très mauvais goût_ .»

EK.


	5. Chapter 5

*se faufile en jetant des regards de côté* Y'a personne ? Chouette, je dépose ça ici et m'en vais me terrer quelque part.

Je suis désolée, pour le temps, toussa toussa. Pour ma défense, même si j'avais perdu un peu le goût d'écrire, j'ai aussi été monopolisée par Uki pour regarder Sense8, par Orange Sangine pour me taper la saison 1 de GoT et par Bruni pour m'avoir fait lire un roman tellement extra génial que je l'ai lu en une nuit, et que du coup bah j'ai pas dormi (c'était hier, enfin cette nuit, je suis crevée là, désolée pour les possibles fautes, je fais de mon mieux avec l'attention). Comment ça on s'en fout de mes excuses ? Ah, bon, okay !

Je préviens, n'espérez plus aucune régularité de ma part, c'est mort XD Mais pour me faire pardonner, le chap est un peu plus long que les premiers !

Attention, il est aussi un peu effrayant, je suppose, donc ne pas lire le soiiir !

Je remercie ma bêta d'amouuur pour me bêtatiser toujours aussi efficacement et avec toujours beaucoup de gentillesse, coeur sur toi, Kitsune Aquatik

Pour ceux que ça intéresse, j'ai eu mon BAC avec Mention Assez Bien (à 0,28 d'avoir Bien, je meurs chaque jour un peu plus XD)

 **RAR Guest.**

 _•Kitsune_ : Tu te fous pas un peu de moi là ? Comment je fais pour te répondre si tu te connectes pas, hein ? Donc, non on en parle pas de ma coupure eh eh ! Oui, je suis méchante, mais je le vie assez bien :p J'te fais plein de poutouuux :coeur:

• _Aurelia_ : Merci beaucoup, je suis contente de voir que cette fiction de laisse le souffle coupé ;) Kissouille !

• _Yuki_ : Oh non, ne meurs pas ! Je veux pas avoir ta mort sur ma conscience ! Mais je suis contente de voir que mon petit effet de cliff te fasse quelque chose :p Voilà la suite ;) Bisous Bisouus !

Merci à tous pour les reviews, les favs et follows ! Et même les lecteurs fantômes, merci aussi ! :coeur: Je vous aimeeeeeee !

Je me tais, je me tais maintenant !

~ _Bonne Lecture_ ~

* * *

Devant eux, derrière la caisse en bois, ils pouvaient apercevoir des jambes. De vraies jambes. Des jambes qui devaient obligatoirement appartenir à un corps. En réalité, Derek ne savait pas vraiment s'il préférait que ces jambes soient reliées au corps mort ou pas. Pourtant, il ne voulait pas y croire. Sérieusement. Un corps ? Dans un clocher ? Pile la nuit de la pleine lune ? Il était décidément trop rationnel pour croire à la légende alors, la seule explication qui restait, c'était le canular. Fomentée ou non par Stiles, ça n'était pas plus qu'une blague de très mauvais goût.

C'est après s'en être convaincu qu'il continua d'avancer pour s'en assurer. Tout ceci n'était qu'une gigantesque blague… Tout ceci n'était qu'une gigantesque blague… Tout ceci n'était… Pas une blague. Plus il s'approchait, et plus il constatait le réalisme de ces jambes. Il déglutit difficilement. Et il arrêta de respirer quand il arriva assez près pour apercevoir le corps en entier (oui, les jambes étaient bien reliées au corps). C'était une femme d'une vingtaine d'années, peut-être vingt-cinq ans, de longs cheveux noirs de jais qui formaient comme des tentacules ténébreuses essayant de l'engloutir, un visage anguleux et pâle – carrément translucide, avec quelques touches de bleu – des lèvres fines et sans couleur. Son corps était maigre, la peau semblait ne recouvrir que des os. C'était un cadavre.

Il sentit Stiles se détacher de lui pour le contourner par sa gauche.

« Stiles » souffla-t-il en essayant de le retenir.

Mais le plus jeune n'en fit qu'à sa tête et s'approcha davantage de la caisse. Soudain, des tintements infernaux résonnèrent bruyamment dans le clocher, brisant le silence morbide qui régnait. Il était une heure du matin. Le cœur de Derek, qui avait fait une embardée dès les premiers coups, ne se calma pas. Il avait la très désagréable impression que la température avait légèrement chuté. Lorsqu'il expirait par la bouche, un petit nuage se formait. Définitivement, la température avait vraiment baissé. Et il avait regardé assez d'épisodes de _Supernatural_ , lors du début de la série, pour savoir qu'une aussi brutale chute de température ne voulait dire qu'une seule chose. Surtout en Californie. Surtout en Californie, en plein été. Deux minutes plus tôt, il devait faire 25°C. A présent, il devait en faire 15.

Mais c'était ridicule n'est-ce pas ? Ça ne pouvait pas être possible ! Ce n'était qu'une foutue histoire !

« Derek putain ! » s'exclama Stiles, sa voix résonnant comme un orgue dans une église.

Sauf que Derek ne le regarda pas. Il ne tourna même pas la tête vers lui. Son regard gris aux nuances de vert était braqué sur l'entrée du clocher où se découpait une silhouette qui semblait ramassée sur elle-même.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Que faites-vous dans mon clocher ? »

Un long frisson remonta le long du corps du brun, dressant le moindre poil sur sa peau. Son cœur se mit à battre si vite qu'il avait l'impression que le prochain battement serait le dernier et ferait exploser le pauvre muscle cardiaque malmené. Il sentait la pulsation de son sang jusque dans ses orteils. Ses muscles fourmillaient d'adrénaline, prêts à courir, mais son cerveau n'en donnait pas l'ordre. Il restait planté là, faisant face à une vieille femme. A n'en pas douter, c'était la vieille femme de la légende.

Mais même confronté à l'impossible, le cerveau ne peut se résoudre à l'accepter. Pur instinct ? Qu'importait, Derek ne _pouvait_ pas concevoir la dimension pourtant très réelle de cette scène surréaliste. La vieille femme, le _fantôme_ , s'avança, encore et encore, jusqu'à les rejoindre presque.

« Qu'avez-vous fait à cette pauvre femme ? » s'horrifia-t-elle, une main tremblante devant la bouche.

Les deux hommes ne purent lui répondre ni même articuler le moindre son tant ils étaient surpris et, il fallait bien l'avouer, assez effrayés. La femme fantôme se posta devant Stiles qui la regarda avec de grands yeux.

« C'est…c'est… c'est vous » réussit-il à prononcer dans un souffle, le regard rivé sur la femme qui lui paraissait si réelle, si _vivante_.

La mère Tildaut s'insurgea que ce n'était que balivernes, que c'était impossible, avant de lancer un regard prolongé au cadavre. Le ronronnement qu'ils entendaient depuis le début se transforma en grognement féroce avant qu'un rugissement ne fasse trembler leurs cages thoraciques. Deux billes carmin dansèrent dans l'obscurité pendant quelques secondes et soudain, une forme d'un noir d'encre se découpa dans l'orée de la lumière. Le grondement était profond, menaçant, puissant. Le fantôme se tourna vers l'ombre et commença ce qui sembla à Derek être une incantation dans une langue morte, probablement du latin (s'il se fiait aux consonances en « us » et « am »). La forme sombre sembla se ramasser sur elle-même et il ne faisait plus aucun doute que cette ombre était un animal. Un très gros animal. Qui bondit soudainement dans les airs, entrant dans le halo tremblotant de la bougie. Le fantôme – une sorcière ? - se décala de la trajectoire en quelques secondes. Derek observa l'animal dans les airs et ses yeux tombèrent sur Stiles, qui était horrifié, pétrifié, et ne bougeait pas alors que la bête se dirigeait vers lui. Le jeune homme ne semblait pas pouvoir sortir lui aussi de sa trajectoire.

Une montée d'adrénaline poussa Derek à rejoindre Stiles d'un seul bond pour le décaler avec force, le faisant tomber au sol, juste avant que l'animal ne lui tombe dessus. L'énorme bête noire, qui ressemblait fortement à un loup mais en deux voire trois fois plus gros, atterrit devant le brun et referma son immense gueule sur son bras qui protégeait instinctivement son visage et sa gorge. Il poussa un hurlement à s'en déchirer la gorge alors que la douleur de son bras se propageait dans l'entièreté de son corps.

« Derek ! » cria Stiles en se précipitant vers lui, prêt à faire n'importe quoi – de préférence stupide – pour faire lâcher prise au monstre.

Mais la bête relâcha le brun et le délaissa comme s'il était sans intérêt avant de tourner sur elle-même, sûrement pour chercher le fantôme. Quand elle découvrit que la vieille femme avait disparu, comme si elle n'avait jamais été là, elle poussa un rugissement de colère avant de disparaitre à son tour. Stiles rattrapa Derek tant bien que mal alors que les jambes de celui-ci cédaient sous son poids.

« Derek, putain de merde, Derek ! » répétait sans cesse le jeune homme, au bord de la panique. « C'est pas grave, d'accord, c'est pas grave, okay, laisse-moi juste voir… »

Il nierait à jamais que sa voix était montée dans les aiguës. Au bout d'un long moment, Derek finit par écarter sa main de sa blessure et Stiles y jeta un œil à la lumière de la chandelle. Il crut vomir. C'était une plaie béante, le sang coulait avec abondance, la chair autour était déchiquetée, et Stiles était persuadé d'apercevoir l'os.

Derek était à deux doigts de perdre conscience sous la douleur. Il y avait un stade où un homme ne pouvait pas supporter plus de souffrance, et le brun pensait en être très proche. Il entendait vaguement la voix de Stiles lui parler, dire des mots, mais il n'en comprenait pas le sens. Il se sentit tiré en haut alors il s'obligea à se relever, même s'il aurait préféré s'allonger sur le sol poussiéreux et moisi du clocher pour pouvoir y perdre connaissance. Mais l'adrénaline de sa récente expérience aidant, il parvint à rester debout et même à marcher avec l'aide de Stiles qui avait passé un bras autour de sa taille.

Au bout d'un moment qui lui parut une éternité, et sans véritablement se souvenir de comment, il se retrouva assis dans la Camaro de sa sœur, côté passager, la tête contre la vitre. La portière du côté conducteur s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Stiles qui se positionna derrière le volant.

« Je vais te conduire à l'hôpital, t'inquiète pas, on en a pour cinq mi – » commença-t-il à l'attention du brun tout en mettant le contact.

« Non ! » s'exclama soudainement ce dernier en se redressant et en regardant son cadet.

« Mais Derek, t'as besoin de soins ! » contra Stiles ne comprenant pas pourquoi le brun refusait de se faire soigner.

« J'ai dit « non » » répondit lentement le brun, séparant chaque mot avec un air menaçant.

Stiles recula rapidement en se collant contre la portière, une expression choquée et apeurée sur les traits. Les mains tremblantes, il passa la première et démarra tout en évitant soigneusement de regarder en direction du brun.

« Où…Où on va du coup ? » hésita-t-il.

Derek ferma un instant les yeux, tentant de juguler la douleur et l'accès de colère qui bouillait dans ses veines sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi.

« On va chercher Toby » grogna-t-il en rouvrant les yeux pour fixer son regard sur son bras.

Il avait déjà arrêté de saigner, et d'étranges picotements entouraient la plaie, lui donnant l'affreuse envie de se gratter comme un dératé. Il serra les dents, les doigts de sa main droite (du bras ne comportant pas la blessure) se resserrèrent autour de sa cuisse jusqu'à s'enfoncer dans sa chair sans en percer la peau. Une odeur acide parvint à ses narines, détournant un instant son esprit de la douleur de sa morsure. Il plissa le nez sous cette fragrance dérangeante et en chercha la source, qu'il ne mit pas longtemps à trouver. Cette odeur venait de Stiles. Il coula un regard vers le jeune homme qui fixait droit devant lui, les mains serrées autour du volant à s'en couper la circulation du sang, ses paupières tressautant légèrement, et sa lèvre inférieure tremblant. Derek fronça les sourcils. Stiles semblait être effrayé par quelque chose, ou plutôt par quelqu'un. Et le brun s'en voulut d'avoir réagi de manière si agressive jusqu'à en terrifier son cadet.

Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à arriver chez Mamie Stilinski qui habitait un appartement en centre-ville. Ils sortirent du véhicule et Stiles passa le premier pour que Derek puisse le suivre jusqu'à la destination. Le chemin ne fut cependant pas sans accro.

Stiles, semblant toujours aussi terrifié, gravissait les escaliers – pas question de prendre l'ascenseur avec Derek après ce qu'il avait pu voir dans la voiture ! – se concentrant bien plus sur le brun qui le suivait que sur les marches devant lui. Evidemment, le jeune homme n'étant déjà pas, par nature, très adroit, il loupa une marche, son pied ripant, et il bascula en arrière.

Tout se passa alors très vite mais étrangement très lentement aussi. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, le souffle court, le palpitant battant la chamade, il se sentait partir en arrière comme au ralenti, sentant la force de la gravité s'exercer sur son pauvre corps pour le faire irrémédiablement chuter au sol. Lorsqu'il la vécut, sa chute parut durer une éternité, le temps se décomposant, chaque seconde aussi longue qu'une minute, chaque minute aussi longue qu'une heure. Ses bras battaient l'air dans l'espoir de trouver quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher ou même de pouvoir retrouver un semblant d'équilibre, mais c'était peine perdue puisqu'il ne rencontra aucun objet susceptible de stopper sa chute ni ne retrouva l'équilibre.

En réalité, toutes ses actions et pensées ne durèrent que l'espace d'une seconde, son instinct n'ayant pas attendu qu'il réfléchisse à ce qu'il devait faire. Et alors qu'il tombait, Derek, lui, réagit bien plus rapidement qu'il n'en avait jamais eu la capacité. Son bras blessé s'enroula autour de la taille de Stiles pour le ramener vers lui et lui assurer un équilibre plus stable. Le jeune homme se retrouva donc, sans comprendre, dans les bras forts du brun, collé à son torse.

Autant vous dire que son cœur ne rata qu'un battement avant de faire une nouvelle embardée pour reprendre le rythme frénétique qu'il avait jusque-là, tout comme son souffle ne décéléra pas. Une peur sinueuse s'infiltra dans ses veines, mais elle fut bientôt mélangée à une sorte d'excitation mal placée, le faisant frissonner. Il releva légèrement la tête pour fixer Derek dans les yeux et le regretta. D'abord parce que du coup, son visage se trouvait trop près de celui du brun, assez près pour que son souffle balaye sensiblement ses lèvres l'émoustillant plus que ça ne le devrait. Une seule petite impulsion, et leurs lèvres se scelleraient. De quoi déstabiliser. Ensuite, parce qu'il voyait dans les prunelles de son sauveur-assez-flippant une nouvelle couleur qui n'était pas présente avant. Il l'avait déjà aperçue dans la voiture lorsque Derek s'était énervé. Mais elle semblait si fade, si minime qu'il ne la voyait qu'à cause de sa proximité – toujours trop excessive à son goût. Le regard du brun – qui d'ailleurs semblait comme le dévorer, ce qui ne lui déplaisait pas, lui faisant se demander s'il n'avait pas un ou deux soucis psychologiques – s'échoua sur ses lèvres avec envie, et il put facilement voir ses pupilles se dilater. Derek inspira longuement avant de fermer les paupières comme savourant une fragrance particulièrement délicieuse. Stiles l'observa faire, tiraillé entre fascination et excitation, et prudence et peur. La contradiction totale de ses émotions ne l'aidait pas à déterminé s'il voulait rester dans les bras de Derek, dans la cage d'escalier, ou s'il voulait s'éloigner au plus vite pour s'acquitter du service et retourner auprès de sa famille, là où il serait en sécurité. Finalement, sa raison se réveilla, se redressa et clama son opinion à travers le tumulte de ses émotions. Ils ne pouvaient, de toute manière, pas rester ainsi jusqu'à la fin des temps, il leur faudrait un jour quitter cet endroit. Cela résolvait son dilemme.

« Me-Merci » souffla-t-il, la gorge sèche, avant de déglutir avec difficulté.

Il essaya de se reculer mais l'emprise de Derek sur sa taille se resserra légèrement tandis que celui-ci ouvrait les yeux. Son regard avait de nouveau leur couleur indéchiffrable habituelle, même si ses pupilles étaient toujours dilatées.

« De rien » répondit le brun sur le même ton, un sourire en coin étirant ses lèvres.

Stiles ne put empêcher son regard de tomber sur sa bouche provocatrice. Et si l'envie d'écraser ses lèvres contre les siennes pour effacer ce sourire arrogant avait surgi dans son esprit, ça n'avait rien de bizarre ni de taré – si on oubliait toute l'étrangeté qui entourait Derek Hale depuis leur sortie du clocher… - Finalement, le brun relâcha lentement Stiles et celui-ci se recula tout aussi doucement, n'arrivant pas à détacher son regard de celui de son vis-à-vis. C'était étrangement…captivant. Son regard semblait en cet instant si intense qu'il avait l'impression que sa peau ne brûlait rien qu'à sentir ses prunelles le scruter.

Au bout de ce qui lui parut une éternité – avait-il au moins cligné des yeux ? – il parvint à arracher son regard à celui du brun pour reprendre son ascension avec plus de prudence que la première fois. Sa peau semblait étrangement froide, maintenant qu'elle était privée de la chaleur affolante qui dégageait Derek. Okay, il versait carrément dans le roman à l'eau de rose de bas étage là. Il secoua la tête et inspira pour chasser ses idées et ressentis, et posa finalement le pied sur le palier du second étage où résidaient ses grands-parents. Bon, ils récupéraient Toby et ils retournaient chez le Shérif, au milieu de la foule. C'était un bon plan, pour éviter encore ces moments… trop troublants voire flippants entre lui et Derek.

Il se dirigea rapidement vers la porte de gauche, récupéra les clés de sa grand-mère dans sa poche, déverrouilla l'entrée et l'ouvrit. Un énorme labrador qui se prenait probablement pour un caniche s'échappa pour sauter sur Derek en grognant longuement.

« Un teckel ? » marmonna le brun avec mécontentement alors qu'il était acculé contre la barrière des escaliers.

« Okay… Toby numéro trois a du succomber et voici Toby numéro quatre » s'excusa à moitié le plus jeune, observant Derek avec attention.

Ce dernier regardait méchamment le chien qui montrait légèrement les crocs. Il lui siffla un « Ça suffit » autoritaire légèrement grondant. L'animal couina et s'aplatit sur le sol avant de reculer prudemment jusqu'à l'appartement pour s'y cacher. Stiles resta sans voix devant ce spectacle. Franchement, le plus jeune commençait à comprendre ce qui était en train d'arriver. C'était incroyable, impossible, complètement dingue, mais pourtant ça semblait faire sens. Si on suivait une logique un peu fantasque, c'était même évident. Et après la nuit qu'ils venaient de passer, Stiles se pensait en droit d'avoir un raisonnement logique plus fantaisiste mais non pas moins réaliste concernant sa façon d'aborder le monde… En tout cas, si ce qu'il commençait à comprendre se révélait être ce qui arrivait vraiment, il ne savait pas comment le prendre. C'était, encore une fois, excitant et terrifiant. Il semblait qu'à présent il ne puisse que ressentir ces deux émotions et leurs nuances, sans arriver à se décider pour l'une ou pour l'autre. Avait-il plus peur qu'il n'était excité par cette perspective, ou était-ce l'inverse ? Sa raison avait beau lui affirmer que la bonne réponse était qu'il était terrifié et qu'il devait probablement fuir, lui n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à partir. Sa curiosité maladive le poussait à rester pour _voir_ ce qu'il théorisait depuis quelques minutes dans son esprit. Bien décidé à avoir le fin mot de cette histoire, Stiles entra dans l'appartement en faisant mine de ne pas trouver tout ça étrange, lançant à Derek qu'il devait trouver la laisse du chien avant de partir et que ça pouvait prendre plusieurs minutes. Le brun entra à sa suite et ferma la porte pour que le chien n'en profite pas pour fuir.

Alors qu'il avançait dans le couloir sombre pour rejoindre le salon, il s'arrêta sur le seuil de la pièce, comme pétrifié. Une douleur sourde se diffusa dans tous ses membres, chaque muscle semblant éclaté à mesure que se propageait cette souffrance. Sa mâchoire parut changer, ses doigts s'allonger, ses muscles se développer. Il en avait le souffle coupé. Il sentait une étrange brûlure courir sur sa peau et il leva les yeux vers la fenêtre qui lui faisait face, à l'autre bout du salon. Un cercle d'un blanc pur suspendu dans le ciel. La pleine lune. L'astre brillait avec une telle puissance que ses yeux se plissaient d'eux-mêmes pour se protéger de l'éclat aveuglant, brûlant. Comment pouvait-il être possible que la lune éclaire aussi intensément ? Ce n'était pas possible ! Elle illuminait presque comme le soleil à son zénith.

« Wow, Derek qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » s'exclama Stiles en s'approchant lentement de son aîné, une main hésitante tendue vers lui pour la poser sur son épaule avec une légèreté craintive.

* * *

Z'avez vu, il est loong :D Bon, bon, que pasa? Qu'est-ce qui arrive à Rekichou ? Le premier qui trouve, je lui offre... un sandwich ! (-A quoi le sandwich ? - A la fraise.) Bref.

J'espère que ça vous aura plu :coeur:

Je vous préviens également. Il devait y avoir un lemon dans le prochain chapitre - il est la raison pour laquelle j'ai tant tardé posté d'ailleurs, il m'a pris la tête - mais je bloque. Je n'arrive plus à écrire décemment un lemon. En fait, je pense qu'il était juste mal placé, et ça doit me déranger. Je ne promets pas qu'il y aura un lemon du coup, mais on sait jamais, peut-être que ça me débloquera de le placer plus loin. Ca m'attriste, parce que j'aime bien en écrire quand même XD Tant pis, on verra bien, rien ne me sert de me forcer.

Je rappelle à tous que mon compte facebook (lien sur mon profil) vous est ouvert exprès pour qu'on puisse papoter et pour que vous ayez accès à certains extraits que je publie et à des news sur l'avancement de mes chapitres :)

J'ai fini, voilà ! Plein de poutoux d'amour sur vos deux fesses :coeur:

EK.


	6. Chapter 6

Mes loulouuuuuuuuuuus ! Voici l'avant dernier chapitre de Home Sweet Home ! :coeur: Je suis presque émue (je serais émue au dernier chapitre XD) !

Booooon, je veux déjà tous vous remercier pour les follows, les favs et les reviews, vous êtes génialement géniaux :coeur d'amour:

Je tiens aussi à remercier les #PutesDeLuxe qui m'ont quand même bien motivée et parfois même aidée pour ces deux derniers chapitres ! Elles se reconnaîtront ah ah :p Leur intervention se vois tout de même plus dans le chapitre 7 ;)

 **Note** : Voyez, mes citrons verts, j'ai aussi tenu le pari ! Bon, trois mois plus tard, mais ça compte quand même nah ? (Pas ma faute, je suis longue à écrire xD)

Je remercie aussi ma bêta, Kitsune Aquatik, qui fait toujours un super boulot !

Je répondrais à toutes vos reviews, promis juré, cra... non c'est un peu dégueu quand même, un peu plus tard (dans la semaine ou le mois XD)

Une dernière chose ! Sanga36 m'a fait une review trop bien ah ah, je vous la partage en partie parce que, voilà, ça me fait trop penser à un récap' :D

 _Previously on... Home Sweet Home :_

« _Alors déjà que découvrir un cadavre dans un clocher ayant une légende c'est pas top, en plus de ça ils se retrouvent face à un fantôme._

 _Mais bien sûr, pas n'importe quel fantôme, non, celui de la mère Tildaut, qui se révèle être une sorcière !_  
 _Waouh, bonjour le délire, surtout pour Derek qui est très rationnel, mais bon là il ne peut plus vraiment nier._  
 _Mais le pire de tout, c'est l'attaque de l'animal, qui ressemble fortement à un loup énorme, sauf qu'il a des yeux rouges._  
 _En tous cas, Stiles est sauvé par le jeune Hale qui s'interpose, non sans être blessé au passage, et bien sûr il ne reste aucune preuve._  
 _Enfin, aucune preuve à part la blessure du jeune homme, ce pourquoi l'hyperactif veut l'emmener se faire soigner._  
 _Et là, le plus âgé s'énerve et semble pétrifié de terreur l'autre jeune homme !_  
 _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_  
 _Pour finir, ils vont récupérer le chien de mamie Stilinski, pauvre chien, depuis le temps qu'ils auraient du aller le chercher !_  
 _Et maintenant, l'ado bavard chute pour atterrir dans les bras de Derek, en même temps ça aurait pu être plus désagréable._  
 _Et leur rapprochement génère des sensations très contradictoires chez Stiles, et pourtant je trouve qu'elles vont terriblement bien ensemble._  
 _Bon, on a quand même échappé de peu à une scène torride dans les escaliers, parce que là la tension sexuelle se fait très largement sentir._  
 _En tout cas, je plains le chien de la mamie, le pauvre est oublié par sa maitresse, ses sauveurs sont retardés par des choses sacrément étrange._  
 _Et pour couronner le tout, le jeune Hale lui fout une trouille pharamineuse, et il part se planquer dans l'appartement !_  
 _Non mais franchement, méchant Derek !_  
 _Mais là, quelque chose arrive au blessé, il semble réagir à la lune !_  
 _Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_ »

Merci Sanga36 pour ce fabuleux résumé des événement ah ! :D

* * *

Le brun tourna immédiatement la tête lui, percevant une irrésistible odeur sucrée, acidulée et légèrement piquante. C'était comme un doux parfum dont il avait envie de se gorger, encore et encore, d'en tapisser ses poumons pour pouvoir le sentir pour toujours. C'était une sensation tellement… déconcertante. Enivrante. Il se redressa, toute douleur momentanément oubliée, pour agripper Stiles et le plaquer contre le mur de gauche, tournant le dos à la pleine lune sans pour autant en être protégé.

« Derek ? » fit Stiles, hésitant, à voix basse de peur qu'un éclat de voix ne fasse tout basculer du mauvais côté.

Le brun ne répondit pas et se contenta d'inspirer profondément, les yeux fermés. Il se laissa soudain tomber à genoux devant son cadet pour écarter sa chemise et relever son t-shirt, collant son nez à sa peau. Il inspira de nouveau, les mains sur les hanches de Stiles. Là, l'odeur était plus sucrée, plus entêtante.

« De-Derek ? C'est quoi ce bor- » retenta Stiles, mais le reste de sa phrase mourut sur ses lèvres.

Il se sentait pressé contre le mur, et ça ne lui déplaisait pas vraiment. En fait, il aimait beaucoup cette sensation à la fois affolante et excitante. Derek ne semblait pas lui vouloir de mal, bien au contraire, et sa position – à genoux devant lui – lui inspirait nombre de scénarios. Et aucun n'impliquait de vêtements. Stiles releva la tête, les yeux fixés au plafond dans l'espoir d'échapper à la situation surréelle qui était en train de se dérouler et qui menaçait de déraper d'une manière, certes délicieuse, mais peu recommandable au vue de… l'état dans lequel était Derek. Était-ce seulement encore lui ? Stiles avait un doute et ne savait que penser de tout ça. Enfin, il ne pensa pas plus loin lorsque Derek se releva pour loger son visage dans le creux de son cou.

« Stiles » gémit le brun en se pressant contre lui.

« Oh non, non ! Ne gémis pas mon prénom comme ça » se plaignit Stiles. « Et arrête de me presser contre ce mur comme un citron vert pour une tequila pa– »

Il se coupa dans sa phrase quand il sentit une chose intéressante se presser contre lui, au niveau de son vendre. Dur et ferme. Il se mordit la lèvre. Soit Derek avait quelque chose dans sa poche, soit il était content de le voir. Très content. Un long frisson parcourut le jeune Stilinski alors que le souffle chaud de Derek le chatouillait dans le cou. Le brun continua de presser son corps brûlant de désir contre le sien, éveillant peu à peu l'intérêt d'une certaine partie du corps de Stiles.

Finalement, au bout de longues minutes d'inertie presque totale, le plus jeune put sentir quelque chose de chaud et d'humide glisser contre la peau de son cou, suivant attentivement le chemin d'une artère, réagissant à chaque pulsation affolée. Il se mordit la lèvre pour retenir le gémissement qui se frayait un chemin le long de sa trachée, bien qu'il ne sache pas vraiment pourquoi le retenir. Après tout, Derek devait sentir son vif intérêt pour ce geste – et les autres – contre sa cuisse, alors pourquoi ne pas gémir ? Peut-être que c'était une manière de dire qu'il n'avait pas encore cédé ? Non, parce que, c'était quand même complètement dingue ! Derek, transformé en monstre – si, quand on se balade avec des griffes, des crocs et des poils sur la majeure partie du corps, on est un monstre – se frottait plus ou moins à lui en continuant de gémir son nom et en lui léchant et mordillant le cou, et Stiles trouvait ça plus excitant qu'effrayant. Clairement, quelque chose n'allait pas chez lui ! Alors, pour garder un semblant de raison, il essayait de se convaincre qu'il ne céderait pas à ce désir primitif que faisait naître le brun en lui. Derek était plus proche de l'animal que de l'homme en cet instant ! N'était-ce pas... malsain de le désirer ? Et puis, était-il maître de lui-même ? Assez conscient pour décider et non être l'esclave de ses pulsions animales ? Pas sûr. Alors du coup, ne serait-ce pas considéré comme un viol ?

Ses pensées furent soudainement coupées par le regard rougeoyant, d'un rouge tirant sur le rose, de Derek qui le fixait, presque … agacé ?

« Arête de faire ça » gronda-t-il, les sourcils – broussailleux – froncés.

« Qu-Quoi ? Ar-arrêter de faire quoi ? » bégaya Stiles en clignant des yeux.

« De penser. Arrête de penser. Tu t'affoles et ton odeur change. Elle devient plus acide, c'est désagréable. Et ton cœur bat trop vite et pas de la bonne manière » expliqua un peu sèchement Derek.

« Co-comment ça « pas de la bonne manière » ? » demanda en retour le cadet, complètement perdu.

Comment étaient-ils passés du « Derek gémit et manifeste clairement son désir » à « Derek n'est pas content et devient autoritaire » ? C'était de plus en plus surréaliste. Et Stiles n'avait jamais été autant perdu qu'en cet instant. Il ne comprenait rien à la situation et aux retournements qui se produisaient toutes les dix minutes.

« Il bat sous le coup de la peur. Le son est agaçant. Je veux qu'il batte autrement. »

Stiles ouvrit la bouche mais la referma bien vite, ne trouvant pas les mots qu'il souhaitait prononcer. En fait, il ne savait même pas quoi répondre à cette déclaration. Et il n'était pas plus avancé. Comment, pour l'amour du ciel, un cœur pouvait-il battre de différentes manières ?!

« Je veux qu'il batte vite et fort parce que tu meurs d'impatience que je te prenne. Je veux qu'il s'affole parce que tu aimes me sentir profondément en toi » continua Derek d'une voix basse et grave qui donna des frissons à Stiles.

« Habitué à obtenir ce que tu veux ? » répliqua ce dernier, la gorge sèche.

Derek lui adressa un sourire en coin tout en rapprochant sensiblement son visage du sien. Stiles prit donc cela pour un « oui ».

« Et si… si je refuse ? Si je ne veux pas tout ce que tu me dis ? » reprit-t-il en déglutissant difficilement, essayant de cacher l'intérêt que les paroles du brun avait grandement éveillé.

Sauf que Derek ne fut pas dupe. Une de ses mains griffues glissa sur son jean pour s'emparer de lui et le caresser à travers l'épaisseur du pantalon et du boxer. Stiles retint son souffle, son regard plongé dans celui rougeâtre de son vis-à-vis, où un nouvel éclat venait d'apparaître.

« J'arrive à sentir quand tu mens » se contenta de répondre Derek sans cesser ses attentions.

Si Stiles ne respirait pas dans les prochaines secondes qui suivaient, il serait proche de l'apoplexie. Seulement, il n'arrivait pas à reprendre son souffle alors que la main de Derek continuait ses allées et venues entre ses jambes. Il aurait voulu pouvoir dire un mot, n'importe quoi, mais pour la première fois de sa vie, rien ne sortait. Son souffle était toujours bloqué dans sa poitrine sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi. Trop de choses se bousculaient sous son crâne et malgré l'ordre grognon de Derek, il n'arrivait pas à ne plus penser il pensait tellement qu'il n'arrivait plus à se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit.

Le brun observa longuement le plus jeune avec intérêt, essayant de suivre le fil de ses pensées sur son visage avant d'abandonner et de plonger dans son cou pour y mordiller la fine peau pâle et délicate où il sentait pulser son cœur affolé. Ce contact fut comme un déclic pour le jeune Stilinski qui se remit à respirer rapidement, sensible au traitement que les lèvres de son aîné lui faisaient subir. Ses pensées s'effacèrent pour ne laisser que les sensations diverses que captait son corps.

Quand un grognement animal résonna dans la pièce, interpellant Derek. Une soudaine fraîcheur s'était abattue sur la pièce, et leur souffle formait des volutes de fumée. Ils avaient déjà éprouvé cette sensation plus tôt dans la soirée. Lorsqu'ils avaient aperçu le fantôme de la vieille femme. Derek s'écarta rapidement de Stiles et se retourna pour faire face au spectre qui survolait la table de la salle à manger et les fixait d'une étrange manière, un sourire torve sur les lèvres.

D'une voix gutturale elle prononça des mots d'une langue qui leur était inconnue et dont ils ne comprenaient pas un traitre mot. Pourtant, il ne fallut pas longtemps à Stiles pour comprendre la teneur de ce qu'elle disait. Si elle ne leur chantait pas une jolie chanson pour les remercier, elle ne pouvait que leur jeter un sort il ne faisait dorénavant plus aucun doute que cette vieille dame était une sorcière, ou avait été. Qu'importe. Après la nuit qu'ils venaient de vivre et qu'ils continuaient de vivre d'ailleurs, Stiles pensait que ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de s'interroger. Il le ferait plus tard, s'il en avait l'occasion.

« _Va de retro Satanas_! » lui cria-t-il, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre.

Il ne réussit qu'à s'attirer un rire moqueur du spectre, et s'en vexa. Il se retint cependant de l'insulter, non parce que, il ne voulait pas en rajouter non plus. Mais il devait trouver un moyen de la stopper dans son incantation avant que…

Derek se jeta, tous crocs dehors, sur le spectre. Stiles cligna des yeux quelques instant. Derek n'était plus Derek, en fait. C'était davantage un animal énorme et grondant, poilu et griffu, qu'un homme. Bon, finalement, il allait laisser Derek faire, hein, il avait l'air de savoir quoi faire, du moins il faisait quelque chose qu'il espérait plus utile qu'une vague phrase latine totalement désuète et sans aucun pouvoir. Sauf que la sorcière évita le … monstre (Stiles se demandait s'il était vraiment un loup-garou, tous les symptômes l'indiquaient, mais pourtant il hésitait) en lévitant. Ce qui n'empêcha pas le… truc de revenir à la charge, mais cette fois aidé par Toby. Stiles fronça les sourcils d'où venait ce chien ?! Il se rappelait vaguement avoir entendu un grondement, un peu plus tôt, juste avant l'apparition du fantôme. Ça avait dû être le chien qui les prévenait du changement d'atmosphère.

S'en suivit alors un combat que Stiles eut du mal à suivre. Derek était tellement rapide que certains de ses mouvements étaient flous. Pourtant, la sorcière parvenait à les éviter, bien qu'elle ait dû arrêter son incantation. Cependant, elle réussit à envoyer Derek balader contre un mur avec force, rendant le loup-garou (il avait accepté le terme) groggy. Elle fit alors une chose curieuse. Elle disparut, purement et simplement, ne laissant aucune trace de son passage. La température de la pièce venait de sensiblement remonter lorsque Derek se releva en grondant. Le brun leva la tête au plafond et huma profondément l'air avant de hurler à la lune avec une puissance qui obligea Stiles à se boucher les oreilles. Il vit alors avec ébahissement que Derek se jetait par la fenêtre. Il n'eut même pas le temps de dire un mot, il fixait déjà la fenêtre ouverte, bouche bée. Derek venait vraiment de sauter du deuxième étage. Sans pression. Putain.

Après quelques secondes de paralysie, il se précipita au rebord de la fenêtre pour regarder dans la rue en contrebas. Mais déjà, il n'y avait plus aucune trace du brun. Et merde tiens ! Comment allait-il s'en sortir maintenant ? Il se détestait d'avoir tant voulu retourner au clocher. Par sa faute, un tas de merdes sans nom s'était abattu sur Derek et lui. Comment allait-il expliquer à leur famille ce qu'il se passait ? Comment expliquer le fait qu'ils étaient partis depuis plus d'une heure et demie ? Comment allait-il expliquer que Derek avait un peu changé, biologiquement et physiquement parlant ? Mais quel merdier !

Pourtant, il y avait plus urgent et immédiat. La sorcière-fantôme. Elle avait clairement eu l'intention de leur nuire, et il devait découvrir comment l'en empêcher. Oui, mais comment découvrir ça sans ordinateur ? Attendez. Oui. Non. Si ! Il l'avait, là, sur le bout de sa langue… Vous savez, cette impression de _savoir_ quelque chose, de l'avoir enregistré sans même y faire attention. Et cette chose, au bord de votre pré-conscience, qui est là, que vous n'avez pas tout à fait oubliée mais dont vous avez un mal fou à vous souvenir… Il retint un grognement de frustration. L'information était là, en équilibre, prête à être ressortie pour être utilisée à bon escient. Quelque chose d'important qui pouvait lui être utile… A quoi pouvait-il bien penser ?! Clocher. Ç'avait un rapport de près ou de loin avec ce maudit clocher…

Oui ! Il tenait cette chose.

La façon dont la sorcière-fantôme se comportait au clocher, lorsque le monstre était encore là. Ça lui paraissait logique maintenant. Lui qui croyait que le monstre voulait du mal à la pauvre femme, c'était tout le contraire, il était là pour la garder le loup était le gardien du bien, et empêchait la sorcière de se balader dans Beacon Hills. Ils avaient interféré avec le rôle du gardien en venant s'interposer entre lui et la sorcière, et le loup, en mordant Derek, avait fait de lui le gardien, se libérant par la même occasion de sa charge.

Un sentiment de culpabilité bien connu lui enserra les tripes, lui nouant la gorge. C'était de sa faute. S'il n'avait pas insisté de la sorte, Derek n'aurait pas à subir ça. Tout était toujours de sa faute. Il déglutit difficilement et frotta ses yeux pour éviter de céder à ses larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Bon sang, il était adulte, il n'allait pas se mettre à pleurer ! Bien que si on réfléchissait bien, la situation n'étant pas habituelle, une crise de larmes n'auraient pas été si mal vu. Mais il n'avait pas le temps pour ça.

Un frottement humide contre la paume de sa main gauche lui fit baisser les yeux vers le chien de sa grand-mère.

« Tu dois vraiment te demander ce qu'il se passe, hein mon chien » lui lança-t-il en lui caressant gentiment le crâne. « Allez, viens, tu vas m'aider à retrouver Derek. »

Mais Toby ne semblait pas totalement d'accord avec ça puisqu'il lui agrippa la manche pour le tirer vers une bibliothèque qui trônait dans un coin de la salle à manger, simplement là pour décorer. Stiles savait que sa grand-mère gardait précieusement ses livres dans un coffre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire ? » l'interrogea inutilement le jeune Stilinski.

Le chien se mit à couiner en direction du meuble. Fronçant les sourcils, Stiles regarda la vitrine, mais rien de bizarre ne lui sauta aux yeux. Pourtant l'animal n'en démordait pas, gémissant en regardant la bibliothèque. Le jeune homme regarda à nouveau, lisant distraitement la tranche des livres, jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne en voyant un livre particulier. Le guide touristique de Beacon Hills. Où l'histoire de la sorcière était relatée. C'était la meilleure façon de découvrir comment et qui avait enfermé cette sorcière dans cette boucle sans fin. Il ne connaissait qu'un bout de la légende, se pouvait-il que la légende complète soit dans ce livre pour touriste ? Il s'empara du bouquin pour s'en assurer.

Il l'ouvrit à la page du sommaire et lu distraitement les titres des chapitres jusqu'à tomber sur ce qui l'intéressait. Il chercha la bonne page et commença à lire. Il glana rapidement plusieurs informations intéressantes qui permettaient d'éclairer un peu toute cette histoire. La Mère Tildaut était une sorcière malfaisante qui était dévouée à Satan et qui sacrifiait des bébés (dans le genre _creepy_ la dame se posait là quand même, bien que ça faisait assez cliché Hollywoodien). Le village était effrayé par cette méchante sorcière qui menaçait de les maudire s'ils ne faisaient pas ce qu'elle voulait. Les croyances populaires de l'époque semblaient dérisoires au XXIème siècle, lorsqu'on lisait cette légende dans le guide touristique. Pourtant, Stiles n'avait plus aucun mal à comprendre ces pauvres gens et leur peur de la sorcière. Avait-elle essayé de les maudire, avant que Derek et Toby n'interviennent ? Il ne se posa pas plus la question, replongeant dans la légende. La Mère Tildaut – Jennifer Tildaut – avait sévi ainsi pendant plusieurs longues années avant que Melinda Dogguard, une sorcière blanche, arrive dans le village pour la chasser. La légende reste vague sur la façon dont elle s'y est prise. Forcément, sinon, ç'aurait été trop facile pour Stiles de piéger à nouveau la sorcière dans ce cycle lunaire. Pourtant, la fin de l'histoire disait que Melinda savait qu'un jour quelqu'un briserait le sort, et qu'elle avait condamné son esprit à errer sur Terre jusqu'à ce que Jennifer soit totalement détruite. Elle s'était en quelque sorte fait gardienne de la sorcière. Stiles fronça les sourcils. Melinda était donc le loup-garou qui avait mordu Derek ? Cela voulait-il dire que son esprit s'était transféré dans le corps de Derek ? Ça, ce n'était vraiment pas quelque chose qu'il voulait voir arriver. Il espérait vraiment que ça ne soit pas le cas, parce que cela impliquait que Derek n'était plus lui-même.

Stiles fut tiré de ses pensées par une pression sur sa jambe et son regard tomba sur le labrador qui semblait s'impatienter. Il referma le livre qu'il replaça dans la bibliothèque avant d'attraper la laisse du chien qui était posée sur un guéridon près de la fenêtre par laquelle Derek avait sauté. Son panier, juste à côté, semblait tout de même bien étroit pour un chien de cette taille… Mais il ne s'attarda pas là-dessus, après tout, c'était probablement le panier de Toby troisième du nom. Il agrippa et attacha l'animal avant de sortir de l'appartement et de descendre les escaliers quatre à quatre, traîné par Toby qui semblait pressé de sortir. Une fois à l'air libre, le chien n'hésita pas une seconde avant de prendre à gauche et de se mettre à tirer sur sa laisse pour que Stiles accélère le pas. Intrigué et légèrement inquiété par l'attitude de l'animal, le jeune homme s'exécuta tout de même, se mettant à trottiner derrière Toby pour suivre son allure pressée.

Un hurlement animal sinistre résonna dans la nuit, entraînant un rire nerveux de la part du jeune brun. Son regard se posa sur la pleine lune qui le surplombait et qui semblait inhabituellement grosse, comme si elle savait ce qui s'apprêtait à arriver et que c'était une chose d'une importance capitale. Stiles secoua la tête pour sortir ces pensées absurdes de sa tête. Lorsqu'il reporta son attention sur son environnement, il lui sembla reconnaître le quartier.

« Oh non… me dit pas qu'on est de retour devant ce clocher de l'enfer » se plaignit-il dans un marmonnement comme si parler trop fort était de mauvais ton.

Pourtant le chien continuait de tirer en direction du sinistre bâtiment, et Stiles dut se résoudre à suivre l'animal avec un soupire résigné. Il se planta devant la porte toujours ouverte rien n'était visible à l'intérieur, une obscurité étouffante régnait dans l'édifice, et ce n'était vraiment pas un signe d'encouragement. La chandelle avait dû s'éteindre depuis longtemps, consumée entièrement par sa flamme. Tout cela était rassurant… Stiles sortit donc son téléphone et enclencha son flash pour y voir un peu mieux, et pour se tranquilliser. Après avoir longuement hésité, avoir pris plusieurs inspirations profondes pour se donner du courage, et avoir enduré l'impatience de Toby, il fit un pas dans le clocher.

Et rien ne se produisit. Il s'était attendu à tout à Derek lui sautant dessus, à la sorcière lui sautant dessus, à entendre des bruits, à entrapercevoir des choses… Mais rien. C'était toujours aussi clame. Et d'une certaine manière, c'était pire. Parce qu'il ne savait plus quoi faire à présent. Que venait-il faire là, dans cette endroit qui lui foutait la chair de poule et où il avait été victime d'événements traumatisants ? Pourquoi diable y avait-il remis les pieds ? Ça n'avait aucun sens ! De toute évidence, Derek n'était pas là, et encore moins Jennifer Tildaut. Alors pourquoi restait-il encore ici ?

Il tira sur la laisse pour faire bouger Toby, mais le chien en avait décidé autrement, et il se mit même à gronder face à l'obscurité oppressante. « _Oh non…_ » pensa-t-il, se souvenant parfaitement de la dernière fois où l'animal s'était mis à faire un bruit aussi agressif. Un hurlement qu'il qualifia de lupin résonna alors entre les murs moisis du clocher, et un frisson de peur parcourut sa peau. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là, sérieux ? Pourquoi il avait voulu visiter ce foutu clocher ?

* * *

Celui qui me trouve l'indice que j'ai placé dans ce chapitre en ce qui concerne la chute de l'histoire, putain, je lui offre même pas un sandwich, je lui offre une baraque et une bagnole XD

Vous devinez aisément où j'avais l'intention de foutre le lemon, hein ? Et bah y'en a pas du coup XD

La suite et fin, ce dimanche ! Pour de vrai, si si ! Je serais dans les temps ah ah :D

Je rappelle encore une fois que j'ai un facebook uniquement créé pour vous, si vous voulez me suivre et lire mes plaintes ou mes délires :p (lien sur mon profiiiil)

Bref, je vous aime, je vous donne plein d'amour, et à dimanche ! :coeur:

EK.


	7. Chapter 7

*regard à droite*

*regard à gauche*

Quoi ? Comment ça, un jour de retard ? Mais non, on est dimanche aujourd'hui...

Pardon, mea culpa, mais mon pc voulait update ma version de windows, sauf que ça ne fonctionne pas. J'ai pas eu de pc depuis hier matin -_-

Bref, hein. Regarde, Bruniiiii, tu peux lire c'est officiellement terminé ! :D

Merci à Kitsune Aquatik pour la bêta correction !

~Enjoyer la lecture~

* * *

Un mouvement proche de lui, sur sa gauche, le fit sursauter et se tourner vivement pour faire face à la possible menace. Dans le mouvement, il lâcha la laisse de Toby, resserrant sa prise sur son téléphone, seule source de lumière qu'il possédait. Il vit alors apparaître Derek, le visage transformé, défiguré par des poils et des crocs. Son regard auparavant pétillant et plein d'émotions semblait à présent vide, seulement reflet de la lumière qu'il attrapait et réverbérait comme celui d'un animal. Le loup-garou s'approcha lentement de Stiles qui n'osait bouger de peur qu'un mouvement brusque ne rendre la bête méchante. Il se contenta donc d'avoir peur en silence et en étant immobile. Pourtant, il lui sembla que Derek n'avait aucune mauvaise intention en approchant, puisqu'arrivé à sa hauteur, il se pencha pour frotter son nez dans son cou sans rien faire d'autre. C'était comme s'il… attendait une caresse de sa part. Stiles leva donc une main hésitante et légèrement tremblante pour la passer dans les cheveux noirs drus. Il entendit comme un léger grondement d'appréciation, et il se détendit légèrement savoir qu'au moins, Derek ne lui voulait pas de mal, c'était un soulagement. Il continua donc de lui caresser les cheveux, lentement rassuré par le geste répétitif et par la réaction positive de loup-garou. Il se rendait bien compte de l'étrangeté de la scène – caressant les cheveux d'un être mi-homme mi-loup en plein milieu d'un clocher hanté plongé dans le noir complet en plein milieu de la nuit – mais qu'est-ce qui n'avait pas été étrange depuis le début de cette soirée, hein ?

Mais le calme ne dura pas, évidemment, et bientôt, Derek se tourna vivement vers le fond du bâtiment, poussant Stiles derrière lui, dans une volonté évidente de le protéger. Okay, le jeune homme n'allait certainement pas le contrarier là-dessus. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il se rendit compte que Toby avait disparu. Et il savait d'ors et déjà qu'appeler le chien ne changerait rien, l'animal ne l'avait jamais écouté, il ne voyait pas pourquoi il commencerait maintenant. Finalement, une forme transparente commença à se dessiner dans les airs, à quelques mètres devant eux. C'était la sorcière Tildaut qui venait terminer ce qu'elle avait commencé…

Un nouveau frisson parcourut l'humain qui pensait déjà finir mort dans cet endroit sordide. Il eut une pensée pour ses parents, et surtout pour son père qui se tuerait à chercher comment et qui aurait pu faire ça à son fils. C'était probablement ça le plus triste : que son père cherche le tueur jusqu'à la fin de ses jours sans jamais rien trouver. A moins qu'ils ne retrouvent jamais son corps ?

« Sors » gronda une voix qu'il reconnut malgré le ton plus grave et profond.

Derek était donc encore assez humain pour parler ? Etait-ce une bonne nouvelle ?

« Je vais pas t'abandonner là » répondit néanmoins Stiles, sans savoir pourquoi.

Il avait l'envie plus que flagrante de se barrer d'ici en courant, tout son être tendait vers la sortie, mais son esprit lui ne parvenait pas à s'y résoudre. Derek était ici à cause de lui, c'était sa faute, il ne pouvait pas le laisser régler le problème tout seul. Sa conscience ne le permettrait pas. Alors même s'il voulait fuir, il ne le ferait pas.

« Tu ne me seras d'aucune aide, dégage de là » répliqua le loup-garou, toujours de sa voix grondante.

Stiles accusa la remarque sans broncher Derek avait raison, il ne serait d'aucune aide valable, il n'avait aucune force, aucune connaissance, rien qui puisse être un tant soit peu utile. Mais il ne partirait pas.

« Non. »

Derek tourna vers lui un regard agacé qui flasha d'un rouge sanglant. Stiles déglutit difficilement. La couleur semblait être plus vive que la dernière fois. Le loup détourna alors la tête pour se concentrer sur le fantôme qui avait fini d'apparaître en face d'eux. Elle les gratifia d'un regard méprisant, où brillait sa folie et sa malveillance (et comment diable Stiles était-il capable de voir une chose pareille dans le regard d'un _fantôme_ et d'aussi loin ?!).

« Une fois débarrassée de vous, je serai enfin libre » leur annonça-t-elle avec un sourire torve. « Alors ne traînons pas, j'ai autre chose à faire que de jouer avec vous. »

Si Stiles n'avait eu pas aussi peur, il lui aurait probablement sorti que sa réplique faisait vraiment trop film hollywoodien et que tout le monde savait comment se terminaient les films (petit indice : le méchant ne survivait que rarement). Oui mais voilà, il était trop terrifié pour dire quoi que ce soit.

« Va crever en Enfer. »

Ce qui n'était pas le cas de Derek, apparemment. Lui semblait tout à fait confiant par rapport à ce qui s'annonçait. Il ne semblait même pas effrayé par le fait que le fantôme d'une sorcière démoniaque avait pour projet de les tuer. Il n'avait pas non plus peur de la mettre en colère et de la rendre plus puissante. D'accord, soit il était stupide, soit il était complètement taré. Dans les deux cas, ça n'annonçait rien de bon pour Stiles. Finalement, il aurait peut-être dû partir quand il le pouvait encore…

La porte derrière lui claqua alors violemment, manquant de lui donner une attaque. La sorcière le regardait intensément, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres, comme si elle avait lu ses pensées. Oh mon dieu, et si elle pouvait lire ses pensées ?

« Tu ne comptais pas nous fausser compagnie, n'est-ce pas ? » lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix doucereuse.

Si, c'était exactement ce qui lui avait traversé l'esprit.

« Ne t'approche pas de lui, grognasse ou je te ferai tellement souffrir que tu regretteras le temps où on brûlait simplement les sorcières. »

Stiles ouvrit la bouche, pour la refermer, les yeux ronds. D'accord. Ça il ne s'y attendait clairement pas. D'ailleurs, la sorcière non plus ne s'y attendait pas, vu la tronche qu'elle tirait. Elle fronça les sourcils alors que son visage se déformait de colère.

« Je t'arracherai la langue et je la mangerai » siffla-t-elle, l'air vraiment, vraiment furax.

« Tu peux toujours essayer, connasse » répliqua effrontément le loup sans même ciller.

Quand on dit l'expression « devenir rouge de colère », Stiles ne pensait pas qu'on pourrait aussi l'appliquer à un fantôme. Pourtant, Jennifer Tildaut avait vraiment viré au rouge. Elle ne se perdit donc plus en palabre et s'avança dangereusement vite des deux hommes (enfin, le premier n'était plus vraiment un homme depuis quelques heures mais, on va pas chipoter), prête à leur faire subir un sort peu enviable, Stiles en était sûr. Mais Derek s'élança à son tour pour aller à sa rencontre à une vitesse tout aussi hallucinante avant de se jeter sur elle. Fait surprenant, il ne passa pas à travers, comme Stiles l'avait pensé. En fait, il réussit à la faire tomber au sol avec fracas, grondant et grognant, essayant de la mordre. Cependant, elle se défendait bien et parvint à envoyer Derek valser à plusieurs mètres d'elle avant de se relever. Le loup se rattrapa de justesse et retomba sur ses pieds, un genou à terre, toujours aussi grondant, le visage déformé, les lèvres retroussées pour dévoiler des canines proéminentes. Stiles n'en croyait pas ses yeux la scène semblait tellement irréelle, comme s'il regardait un film.

Les deux combattants s'élancèrent de nouveau l'un contre l'autre pour se donner des coups et en esquiver d'autres. Et soudain, sans que Stiles ni Derek ne l'aient vu venir, un couteau étrange, recourbé au bout de la lame, apparut dans la main de la sorcière et vint s'enfoncer dans le flanc du loup-garou comme s'il s'enfonçait dans une motte de beurre. Derek eut un couinement de douleur alors que le couteau ressortait de sa chair. Il s'effondra à genoux, les deux mains sur sa blessure, essayant d'empêcher le sang de couler. Stiles plaqua une main sur sa bouche, horrifié. Il était tétanisé par ce qu'il voyait se dérouler devant lui. Mais lorsqu'il vit la sorcière lever le bras, dans le but d'achever le loup, son corps sembla se mouvoir sans même attendre l'avis de son cerveau. Il s'élança en courant vers le fantôme, n'ayant pour seule idée l'envie de sauver Derek. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait une fois en face d'elle, mais il s'en fichait. Il ferait un truc, et elle se détournerait du brun, c'était ce qui l'importait le plus.

Lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur, il lui attrapa le poignet pour l'empêcher d'abattre le poignard sur Derek. Le contact glacé le surprit mais il resserra sa prise, bandant les muscles pour contrer la force surprenante de la sorcière. Pas question qu'elle tue le brun, ou qui que ce soit d'autre. Stiles se sentait responsable de ce bordel, et il lui apparaissait que c'était à lui de régler tout ça. Il trouverait un moyen. Pour le moment, le plus important était de la désarmer, ce que ne fut pas facile. Mais au grand maux, les grands remèdes il avait des scrupules à se battre contre une femme, mais étant donné que c'était une sorcière et un fantôme qui en voulait à leur vie, ses scrupules furent rapidement balayés. Aussi, il utilisa son genou pour la déstabiliser en le lui envoyant dans l'estomac, avant de lui faire un croche-patte pour la faire tomber au sol. Elle l'entraîna dans sa chute, qui eut pour effet de lui faire lâcher le couteau. Stiles s'étendit de tout son long pour l'attraper, mais la sorcière lui agrippa les épaules pour l'empêcher d'atteindre l'arme. S'en suivit un combat au sol qu'aucun des deux ne parvenaient à gagner La sorcière était certes un peu plus forte et avait plus de technique, mais Stiles se battait avec la rage du désespoir et par instinct de survie.

Alors que la sorcière avait pris le dessus, à califourchon sur le jeune humain, essayant de l'étrangler, elle fut brutalement tirée en arrière, alors qu'un grondement sourd résonnait. Derek apparut dans le champ de vision de Stiles qui soupira de soulagement. Le brun n'avait rien de grave. Pendant que le loup-garou s'occupait de la sorcière, Stiles s'empara du couteau qu'il examina distraitement. Il ressemblait beaucoup à un couteau sacrificiel, avec des espèces de glyphes gravés sur la lame rougie par le sang de Derek. Une étrange lumière sembla les parcourir. Peut-être un reflet...

Un nouveau grondement attira son attention sur le combat qui avait cessé. Et accessoirement sur la nouvelle forme qui se dessinait un peu en retrait derrière la sorcière. Une jeune femme blonde, avec de longs cheveux bouclés, et une longue robe blanche apparaissait. C'était le genre de femme qui inspirait confiance. Stiles était prêt à parier tout ce qu'il avait que c'était Melinda, la sorcière blanche qui avait en premier lieu emprisonné Jennifer. Son visage respirait la bonté, il était rond et doux, ses yeux d'un bleu clair rayonnaient de gentillesse, ses pommettes hautes lui donnait un air royal tout comme son port de tête altier. Elle n'était pas mince, mais ses longues jambes semblaient compenser et donnaient l'impression d'une parfaite proportionnalité. Elle était belle, d'une beauté surréelle chaque pore de sa peau semblait irradier de lumière. Le jeune humain ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir une bouche bée devant ce spectacle.

Et soudain, tout se passa très vite, sans que Stiles n'ait le temps de comprendre. La main gauche de Melinda se pointa vers lui, et sa propre main tenant le couteau se leva à son tour, comme mue par sa propre volonté. Qu'est-ce que… ? A une vitesse qu'il ne se savait pas posséder (non, rectification, il ne possédait pas cette vitesse, c'était impossible), il s'approcha de la méchante sorcière et son bras s'abattit avec force sur la gorge du fantôme. Il n'y eut pas de sang, pas d'éclaboussure de quelque sorte que ce soit, ni même un seul bruit. Juste cette aveuglante lumière qui s'échappait de sous la peau craquelée de Jennifer, figeant son expression dans un mélange de surprise, de douleur et de colère. Stiles se sentit tiré en arrière avec violence et fut éloigné de la sorcière, incapable de réagir.

Et puis, tout fut terminé. Sans plus de cérémonie. Jennifer avait disparu, tout comme Melinda. Ne restait dans ce clocher que Derek et lui, dans le noir complet.

« Stiles ? Stiles, tu vas bien ? » entendit-il demander.

Il tenta de parler, mais aucun son ne parvint à se former dans sa gorge, ses cordes vocales avaient décidé de faire grève. Il hocha la tête tout de même, comme si Derek pouvait le voir… Quoique, après tout ce qu'il venait de vivre, ça serait la chose la plus cohérente de la soirée. Il se sentit alors encore une fois tiré, cette fois, mené à la sortie de ce maudit clocher. Plus jamais il ne mettrait un pied dans ce bâtiment, il le jurait.

Une fois dehors, l'air frais lui fit un bien fou, lui permettant de reprendre ses esprits.

« Putain » souffla-t-il, comme si ce mot pouvait emporter toute son angoisse au loin, tout comme ce cauchemar.

Un visage apparut devant le sien, et il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître les traits de Derek, à nouveau humain. Stiles leva la main pour effleurer sa peau. Est-ce que tout était vraiment fini ?

« La lune est cachée » lâcha Derek, comme s'il avait lu la question de son cadet sur son visage. « Je sens toujours cette… chose en moi. »

Stiles hocha la tête.

« On trouvera un moyen » s'entendit-il répondre, sans vraiment y avoir réfléchi.

Puis il attrapa le col du brun et écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes avec force. Le baiser ne dura pas une minute avant que Stiles ne se recule.

« Ça, c'est pour m'avoir sauvé la vie » fit-il avant d'embrasser à nouveau Derek. « Et ça, c'est parce que je suis désolé de t'avoir causé autant de problèmes, tout est ma faute, je sais, et tu dois m'en vouloir, à case de moi tu n'es même plus humain et – »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Derek l'embrassait à son tour. Bien plus longtemps.

« Stiles » fit-il une fois qu'il eut lâché ses lèvres, « ce n'est pas ta faute. Comment aurais-tu pu savoir ? Je ne croyais pas cette légende et cet autre côté du monde… Et maintenant, j'en fais partie. Tu m'as ouvert les yeux. Si tu savais tout ce que je sens, et tout ce que j'entends… C'est incroyable ! Ça va tellement m'être utile pour trouver des investisseurs fiables. »

Le brun arborait un sourire carnassier. Il était totalement sérieux maintenant qu'il pouvait entendre et sentir le mensonge, l'insécurité, le bluff, il allait devenir un véritable requin en affaire. Son entreprise allait être tellement cotée en bourse qu'il deviendrait riche en très peu de temps. Et il n'avait absolument aucun scrupule à utiliser ses nouvelles facultés pour ce genre d'activité, ni même à la perspective d'en retirer énormément d'argent.

« C'est grâce à toi Stiles. »

Le susnommé grimaça.

« Mais tu deviendras une bête incontrôlable tous les soirs de pleine lune. J'ai vu tout plein de films sur les loups-garous, et c'est jamais quelque chose de bon. Tu pourrais te mettre à tuer des innocents… »

Derek déchanta légèrement. Il n'avait pas vraiment pensé à ce côté-là de la transformation.

« J'ai un mois pour trouver une solution, ça sera suffisant » assura-t-il, l'air confiant.

« Nous. Je ne vais pas t'abandonner avec cette… malédiction. La recherche, c'est mon domaine » affirma-t-il.

Ils se sourirent un instant avant de revenir dans le monde actuel. Stiles observa autour de lui puis un air paniqué étira ses traits.

« Merde ! Où est Toby ? » s'exclama-t-il avant de se mettre à crier le nom du chien.

Derek inspira profondément pour capter les différentes fragrances qui les entouraient, mais aucune ne lui rappelait celle qu'il avait senti quand il avait été acculé par Toby dans le couloir. Et après plusieurs longues minutes de recherches vaines, ils se résignèrent. L'odeur âpre et lourde de la culpabilité entourait le jeune humain, qui s'en voulait d'avoir laissé le chien filer.

Ils retournèrent à l'appartement de Mamie Stilinski pour récupérer la Camaro et retourner à la maison du Shérif. C'est en silence qu'ils se garèrent devant la maison familiale. Stiles resta quelques minutes assis, à réfléchir, avant de finalement sortir de la voiture avec un soupir de résignation. Il était quatre heures du matin. Ils étaient partis pendant quatre heures. Et il était épuisé par toutes les émotions qu'il avait endurées.

Lorsqu'il entra, son père vint l'accueillir, inquiet.

« Bon sang, on se faisait un sang d'encre ! Où étiez-vous ? » s'exclama le Shérif en serrant son fils dans ses bras.

« On a perdu Toby, papa. On l'a cherché, mais impossible de mettre la main dessus ! » se lamenta le fils Stilinski, comme un adolescent pris en faute.

« On le retrouvera sûrement demain, un labrador blanc ne passe pas inaperçu dans une si petite ville » continua Derek.

Le Shérif fronça les sourcils.

« Un labrador ? Quel labrador ? De quoi vous parler ? »

Ce fut au tour de Stiles et Derek de froncer les sourcils.

« Eh bah Toby, le labrador de Mamie » répondit Stiles, hésitant.

« Ta grand-mère a un teckel marron, Stiles. Et en plus de ça, il est chez le vétérinaire, ta grand-mère s'en est souvenue deux heures après que vous soyez partis. Vous n'avez pas reçu nos messages ? » répliqua le père Stilinski.

Les deux hommes fouillèrent leurs poches avec fébrilité. Ils se jetèrent un regard. Aucun des deux n'avait son portable. Ils avaient dû les perdre au clocher.

« Je vois » soupira le Shérif en se frottant les yeux. « Vous verrez ça demain. Derek, Laura m'a dit de te dire de lui ramener sa voiture dans le même état qu'elle te l'a prêté, et plus vite que ça. Ta famille est partie il y a une heure. Mais je préférerais que tu dormes ici, je sais que le Manoir n'est pas si loin que ça, mais vous avez l'air tellement épuisé tous les deux que te laisser prendre le volant ne me paraît pas être une bonne idée. »

Derek hocha la tête et remercia l'aîné avant que celui-ci ne le conduise jusqu'à la chambre d'amis.

Stiles et lui purent dormir pendant de longues heures et se remettre de leurs émotions. Mais une question restait tout de même en suspens…

Qui était ce chien, s'il n'était pas Toby ?

* * *

Okay, je dois deux maisons et deux voitures... XD Quoique, les deux personne ne m'ont pas donné l'indice, en réalité, mais plus la chute, donc elles ont pas gagné :') #mauvaise

J'avais fait un mauvais jeu de mot avec le nom de Melinda : Dogguard ou le Garde Chien (plus ou moins) XD La subtilitééééééé ! - l'indice.

Je répondrais au reviews plus tard, j'ai encore des bêtas à faire moi (coucou les filles) donc je file :p

Oubliez paaaaas mon facebook :coeur:

Je vous aime. Merci pour les follows, les favs et les reviews, vous êtes des anges :coeur: J'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à partager cette histoire avec vous :coeur:

Plein de poutoux !

EK.


	8. Adieux

Bien le bonjour.

Ceci est un post général qui sera publié sur chaque fiction et sur mon profil.

C'est un adieu.

Depuis quelques mois, est devenu un endroit déplorable, du moins du côté du Fandom de Teen Wolf. J'ai discuté avec d'autres auteurs, nous sommes unanimes. Ce fandom craint. On en a marre.

Marre de nous faire agresser pour tout et n'importe quoi. Marre qu'on nous prenne pour une industrie soumise à la surproduction pour la surconsommation des lecteurs. Marre de recevoir des MP pour réclamer une suite comme si de droit. Marre qu'on soit prise pour des connes. Marre, marre et marre.

Ma décision est prise depuis longtemps, mais je n'en avais pas conscience. Les événements d'hier et aujourd'hui m'ont totalement décidée.

Quels événements ? Rapidement, et pour rester dans le vague parce que même si l'affaire a été rendue publique sur les groupes Sterek's Pack et Scott's Pack, je ne vais pas la répandre comme un poison. C'est simplement le motif de mon départ. J'ai appris ce que pensaient certains de mes lecteurs. Devant moi, ils étaient gentils, je pensais bien discuter avec eux, c'était sympa. Derrière moi, quand ils pensaient que je ne pouvais pas savoir (sur Scott's Pack du coup), ils ont craché leur venin et j'ai su à qui j'avais véritablement à faire. Hyporcisie. Partout, tout le temps.

La toxicité de ce fandom, de ces mentalités, de ce site, s'est resserrée autour de moi alors que j'avais confiance, comme un serpent qui attend que sa proie s'endorme pour l'étouffer dans son sommeil.

Pour tout vous dire, j'ai participé au Sterek's Pack Fest, j'ai écrit 7 chapitres d'une fiction que j'ai pas osé posté en novembre. Vous me faites du mal. Consciemment ou pas, qu'importe, le résultat est le même. Je suis paralysée dans l'écriture parce que j'ai toujours l'impression de vous devoir quelque chose. Maintenant que je sais la perniciosité de certains, je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire.

Je pars. Je ne souffrirai plus l'hypocrisie, les agressions, les commentaires déplacés, les bashing d'un auteur ou d'un autre, les « team », les cases dans lesquelles on me met. Je suis un individu à part entière, et j'ai décidé qu'il était temps que ça cesse.

J'ai menti en disant que je finirai mes fictions. Au fond, je savais que je n'y arriverai pas. J'avais tellement peur de vous décevoir que ça me rendait malade. C'est pas une vie. Je vais rompre ce contrat tacite qu'il y a entre un auteur et ses lecteurs. J'ai menti, je vous ai menti, et pour cela, le contrat est caduc. Je ne peux plus prétendre être auteure de Sterek et je ne veux plus le prétendre.

Je suis dégoûtée du Sterek, ou plutôt de partager du Sterek avec vous. Mes mots sont durs, je sais, et vous ne les méritez pas pour certains d'entre vous, mais je pense que ça rendra mon départ plus facile. J'ai entendu dire que j'étais une fouteuse de merde, on me place un peu dans une position de connasse, alors je vous donne une bonne raison de le croire.

Je suis gentille, parfois trop, je fais mon possible pour aider mon prochain, pour le comprendre, pour discuter. Mais là, trop c'est trop, je ne vous comprends plus et j'ai plus la force d'essayer de savoir pourquoi je suscite un tel désagrément. J'ai eu le sentiment, il y a un mois, qu'on me testait, qu'on me poussait dans mes limites. Un compte qui datait de quelques heures, tout au plus, m'a laissé une review assez longue, étonnamment après une discussion sur la page de M. R. Stevens/Bruniblondi où je soutenais mon amie et où j'exprimai un point de vue. J'ai donc eu cette impression qu'on testait ma franchise sur le sujet, de savoir si j'étais capable de bien prendre une critique. Les échanges par MP sur cette review avec ce tout nouveau compte m'ont angoissé à un point où écrire m'a donné envie de pleurer. N'ayez pas pitié, ne compatissez pas, je ne recherche pas cela, j'explique simplement ce qui m'est arrivée ces derniers mois. Avec l'aide de ma psy, j'ai compris que non, je n'étais peut-être pas ouverte à la critique, et maintenant, je suis même en train de remettre en question ma capacité à être auteur.

J'avais l'illusion de l'enfant quand il découvre le monde : tout le monde est gentil et tout le monde va dans mon sens. Hors, ce n'est pas vrai, et dans le monde de l'écriture, la critique sera sévère. Je ne crois pas être capable de l'endurer. Pas pour l'instant du moins.

Vous m'avez donc permis d'avoir un aperçu de ce qui m'attendait, de voir où étaient mes limites. Donc, merci à tous ceux qui m'ont cassé du sucre sur le dos. J'ai compris maintenant. Je reviendrai quand je serais plus solide. Enfin, je ne reviendrai pas sur FF. Ce site est un poison et maintenant qu'il m'a atteinte et que son goût traîne sur ma langue, je sais qu'il faut que je l'évite avant qu'il ne me tue.

Je ne suis pas prête à faire face à cette négativité, cette masse noire et gluante qui se colle à ma peau.

Je ne finirai pas mes écris. Je ne veux pas le faire.

Je vais donc supprimer celles en cours, laisser celles qui sont finies, et ça sera la fin. Je répondrais peut-être aux MPs, peut-être pas. Je ne répondrai jamais aux RWs.

Merci à ceux qui m'ont été fidèle sans aller cracher sur moi par derrière. Merci à ceux qui ont apprécié d'avoir laissé des mots gentils qui m'ont souvent réchauffé le cœur et redonné confiance. À vous, je vous dis au revoir, on se reverra peut-être ? Je ne disparais pas totalement, vous savez où me trouver, les liens seront toujours sur mon profil.

Pour les autres, merci pour la prise de conscience, mais pardonnez-moi si j'espère qu'on ne se recroisera pas. Je vous souhaite la réussite, même si vous avez souhaité et obtenu ma défaite.

Adieu.

EK.


End file.
